His Butler, New Mistress
by TheNekoAndTheWolf
Summary: Set in modern day, Ciel gives Sebastian his leave and he finds himself a new mistress with a dark past. SebastianxOC. Beware of smut in future chapters! [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

** Criss: **Please read and review! This is our first one! We promise it gets better!

**J:** Enjoy! Hopefully you don't hate it! I'm super nervous...

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, we own nothing! :3

* * *

"You're not the same as other girls." He said, pushing me towards the brick wall.

"You're right." I say simply. He kisses my neck and his hand work their way up my shirt. I didn't fight him, he was drunk and much bigger than I was, all actions would be in vain.

"Well, what are you then?" He goes for my skirt, pulling it down, slightly. He smelled strongly of liquor and old spice

"She is mine." Says a cold voice from behind him. "And I suggest that you get your disgusting hands off of her at once."

He instantly stops and turns around. "Who the hell are you?"

"I've had many names, now step away from the girl." His voice stayed level.

He looks the stranger up and down. Falsely figuring he could handle him. "We're a little busy." His lips go my neck and his hand are back down my skirt.

"Stop." I whisper in his ear.

He whips backward and lands on the ground with a sharp crack, not moving. The stranger walks over to me. "Are you okay, my lady?"

"Yes, just disgusted." I answered him.

He scoops me in his arms. "I shall prepare a warm bath and tea for you, once we return home."

"Very well."

Back at my apartment, I sit in the bathtub full of bubbles, when he walks in carrying a tray of tea. "Will Ceylon suffice?"

"Yes, thank you, Sebastian."

"I am unworthy of such kind words." I rolled my eyes. "But, if I may be so bold..."

I waited for him to finish, he didn't. "What?"

"I can't believe he touched you." He looked me straight in the eyes. "To be completely honest, it bothers me greatly." His cool voice had a dangerous edge.

"Oh?" I say over my tea cup.

"Yes. I meant what I said, _you are mine_. I may serve you, but you do belong to me."

I look down, I don't know how to respond. "You could have prevented it."

"Yes, but you hadn't ordered me to, and I was unaware if you wanted him or not."

I couldn't meet his crimson eyes. I felt guilty, for some reason. He was right. "This isn't a Faustian contract, you don't get my soul. You get my body." I peaked up at him. "I thought that meant you choose what happened to it, within reason."

"You are right, my lady, but I cannot get in the way of your happiness, even now." _Now that I'm damned and owned by a demon_, I thought.

I decided not to press him any farther. We won't get anywhere by continuing the conversation. I would ask him if he thought being molested in an alley way would make me happy. He would say something about not knowing what I wanted, and if I wanted to be with some man in a dark alley way, I could be. I knew he would never let it get that far, but he's too proud to admit it.

I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in my bathrobe. I had no problem with Sebastian seeing me naked, he had plenty of times before, and in more compromising positions.

I wandered down the halls to my bedroom. I flipped on the stereo as I passed it, before climbing into bed.

"Are you ready for bed, my lady?" Naturally, Sebastian followed me in and was standing at the door.

"No, not quite yet." I said, reaching for the book on my nightstand. "I'm not very tired."

Sebastian walked up to me. He gracefully got on the bed, over me, with one hand in my hair, the other one was used for support, to hold him up. His lips were on mine. I felt my face get hot.

"We've been together for three months now," I said into his lips. "You'd think I'd be used to this." I smiled awkwardly and put the book back.

He kissed me again. This one was deeper. His tongue slipped into my mouth. My hands gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. He gathered my hands in one of his and held them tightly over my head, I thought they might bruise. His other hand, the left, was at the small of my back, arching me towards him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he let out a deep, inhuman, growl.

He pulled away, suddenly. "That's enough for tonight." Sebastian caught the confused look in my eyes. "You're tired, you won't be able to _preform_ you're best." He smirked. "I can wait until tomorrow." He released my hands and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. "Good night, my lady."

"Good night, Sebastian."

He turned the stereo off before leaving the room and flipping off the lights, leaving me in complete darkness. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Criss:** Hope you liked it! Please review, we would reallllyyy love some input! Less fluff and more _smut_ next chapter! ;)

**J:** Did you like? It was kind of an intro, but not really... we didn't really explain anything... Well, whatever!


	2. Chapter 2

**J:** Thanks for the favorites and the follows, it means sooo much! 3

**Criss:** This one was..._ fun_ to write... It was super awkward, we wrote while watching My Little Pony in hopes of making it less awkward, it didn't work... .

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso!

_*****BEWARE: MEGA SMUT!*****_

* * *

Light crept into my room in horizontal bars. I looked around. I was surprised and slightly, surprisingly disappointed to see I was alone.

There was a tray on my night stand. There was a cup of coffee, still steaming and a blueberry muffin. I noticed a note on the tray, it read; _My lady, I had something to attend to in town, I shall return as soon as possible. Please forgive my not being there. Sebastian._ I laid it back on the tray and finished my breakfast.

As I stepped out of the shower, a noise came from outside. I dressed myself quickly and got the small hand gun out of the back of the toilet. I slipped the safety to off, like Sebastian had shown me. I placed my index finger lightly on the trigger and slowly opened the bathroom door. A light shone through and I could hear rustling of what sounded like plastic bags. _Whoever it is must be in the kitchen_, I deduced.

I made my way silently down the hall until I was just outside of the kitchen. There was a dark figure in the corner. What if it's Sebastian? Then he'll be fine. I reasoned with myself. I can't call out. If it's not Sebastian, then I don't want to give myself away.

I raised the gun to the figure and fired. A single white glove caught the bullet, just inches away from his head. I bent over and released a loud sigh, relieved.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I should have announced my presence." Sebastian's dark crimson eyes met mine. "I am glad you got a chance to practice with the gun, however. Your bravery astounds me." His smile seemed mocking. I rolled my eyes at him and got a bottle of water from the stocked fridge. "Is there anything you wish to do today? It is the last day of summer holiday."

"School starts in two days." I stated dumbly.

"Indeed, my lady." He continued to empty the plastic bags, placing each food item neatly in its place. "The school hosts a formal ball, so to speak, at the beginning of the school year, to introduce the students. That is tomorrow night."

"Do we have all that we need?"

He glanced at me over the granite counter top. "I assure you, my lady, both of us are completely prepared." He resumed his restock. "The argue you have to attend school confuses me greatly, a public school, no less."

"Is it proper for a lady to uneducated?" I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smirking. "As to public school, my current status is new and unexplainable. There are enough unanswered questions as it is. Moreover, you wouldn't be able to accompany me if it was a private school, _Mr. Michaelis_."

"I would hardly call you uneducated, my lady." Sebastian stood up and threw the empty bags away. "You never answered me, is anything you would like to do today?"

"Nothing particular comes to mind." Suddenly, he was at my side, lifting me up and carrying me, bridal style, down the hall way, to his bedroom. I should have expected this.

With one hand, he twisted the door knob opening the door. He laid me on his small bed. It was only a full size. I offered to get him a proper one, and to paint his all white room, but he refused, saying it was_ unneeded_ for a servant.

We laid on our sides, completely cramped. He held me, one hand on the small of my back, keeping me close, the other entangled in my hair. His tongue entered my mouth with ease. A small moan escaped my lips and he smiled, slightly, on to them. One of my small hands gripped his tie, pulling him closer. The other rested on his arm.

Sebastian shifted our placing. He was now on top of me. A gloved hand slid up my back, under my white shirt. "Is this okay, my lady." He looked down at me with eyes tinted with a purple hue.

"If I said no, would you stop?" I asked as his lips found their way to my neck.

"No." He answered simply. "Was the button down, collared shirt really necessary, my lady." His voice was cold but filled with lust.

"It's replaceable." We had a terrible habit of ruining clothes.

Sebastian ripped the shirt off. Buttons flew everywhere and he tossed the remains of the cotton fabric to the floor. He laced an arm around my back as he kissed me fiercely. The clasp on the back of my bra popped open. I slid the straps off my shoulders as he removed his own jacket, shirt and tie. I sat up a little, on his lap with my long legs around his waist.

I watched as Sebastian removed his gloves, one at a time, with his teeth. I felt my breath hitch. For some reason, this act always got to me. He claimed it was easier to remove them with his teeth. I caught a smirk on his lips as my breathing level. Liar.

He placed a cold hand right bellow my belly button, on the seal that bound us. I noticed he did this a lot when we were together, it was a possessive thing. It slid down, unbuttoning my shorts before wrapping around the lace trim of my underwear. Sebastian tossed them to the ground, as well.

His mouth disappeared between my legs, I let out a loud moan as I felt his tongue on me. My hips buckled upward, involuntary. Sebastian's tongue rolled over me, every once and a while it would teasingly wander into me, causing me to moan even loader.

He came up and looked at me, his eyes swirled in shades of pink. "Are you ready, my lady, or do you need further prepping?" He grinned before licking his lips.

"I'm ready." My voice was light and uneven, it was even higher than its normal soprano.

"Very well." He trusted himself into me completely, I hadn't realized his pants were off.

I cried out at the pure mass of him. "Ohhh~" I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes.

"I thought you said you were ready?" His voice was tinted with mockery. His breath was hot on my ear.

"I didn't think you were going to be so rough." I spit out.

"My dear lady, this is far from rough," He grinned "and, moreover, without pain, there is no pleasure." He smirked before fastly thrusting himself into me deeper, before slightly pull back and repeating the process. He moaned.

"Sadist."

"Masochist." He teased.

He held my hands above my head with one of his. The other was bent at an angle by my side, it was supporting him above me. Sebastian's mouth was everywhere, at my mouth, with his tongue down my throat; greedily sucking one of my under developed breasts; or at my neck, trailing kisses before taking a bite at the crook between my shoulder and neck.

"Ahhh~" I felt my toes curl and myself tighten in climax.

He went faster and started to growl, he was reaching his end, too. We came simultaneously. "_Seh-Sebastian_!" I called.

* * *

**J:** Yeah, "_mega smut_" is right! The next chapter starts out where this one ended, promise!

**Criss:** Hope ya' liked it! Please please PLEASE review!

(P.S. We wouldn't be able to post for a few days, but don't worry, we'll be back!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Criss**: The next chapter! YAY! :3 It leaves off where the last one ended!

**J**: Thanks for the favorites, follows and review! It means soo much!

_Kuroshitsuji_ belongs to Yana Toboso!

* * *

A deep growl ripped through his chest as he finished. Sebastian laid next to me. I stayed there for a few moments. We laid next to each other in silence. I got up once my breathing had leveled. I wandered down the hall way to my room, trying to ignore the ache from between my legs. I didn't bother picking up the scraps of my clothes, Sebastian would take care of them.

I went into the large bathroom attached to my bedroom. I stood in front of the mirror, examining the damage. My hair was a mess, I had bruises on my hips, wrists and thighs, and I had a bite mark above my left shoulder. I looked down and noticed white, sticky stuff dripping from between my thighs. I immediately was hunched over the toilet, I vomited profusely. _What's happening? This is the first time this has happened._ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, my lady." Sebastian's cool voice came from the door way, he was fully dressed again. "I should have, uh,_ pulled it out_." He was embarrassed, a rare thing. "It won't happen again." He held my robe out to me. I took it gladly.

I brushed my teeth before responding to him. "I can't, ah, get pregnant, right?" I felt my face get hot, I completely lost my composure.

"It is highly unlikely, but it is not impossible. Even if you were to get pregnant, I would dispose of it immediately." His voice was low and level.

He followed me out of the bathroom. I stood in front of my large open closet. "You have a guest coming tonight, my lady. I would suggest something suitable."

I pulled out a pink strapless peplum dress with black accents and bows. "Will this do?"

"It's a little short, but it should suffice." He nodded.

I dug out a strapless white bra and matching underwear. I proceeded to change in front of him. I knew it wasn't proper, but considering what we had done earlier, I didn't give a damn. "What time will the guest be here?"

"Eight, my lady." He helped me zip my dress up the rest of the way.

"And who is this guest?" I asked, looking up at him over my shoulder.

"He is my master." There was an emotion in his eyes I couldn't read. "I shall explain later. He also has some ties to relatives of yours."

"You don't mean-"

"No, my lady, not your late parents, much more distant than that." He stepped back. "But, as I said, he won't be here until eight. It is currently four, would you like to go into town while we wait?"

I sighed. "No, I'd rather wait here." Something clicked in my mind, "This guest, your master, is it a coincidence that he has 'ties' to relatives of mine?" He didn't respond. "I see... Does he know who I am, or of our _situation_?"

"He knows our situation, I don't believe he knows you or your relation to him."

"This evening should be entertaining."

"Indeed, would you like some tea, or something to eat, my lady?" He grinned. "I kept you busy during lunch."

"I'm fine, thank you." I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my book before leaving the room.

"Are you sure, my lady? You seem different, distant." He was right behind me.

I turned around. "As I said, I am fine. As for the difference, I have no idea what you're referring t-"

His kiss interrupted me. When he pulled away, he said, "You know, my lady, your eyes are my favorite thing about you." He smiled.

I laughed, "_windows to the soul_, it makes sense." I turned and continued walking until I reached the living room. I sat on the couch, trying to make myself comfortable as lady like as possible.

"I have no interest in your soul, although I do see how this seems ironic." He stood in the archway, waiting for a response, he didn't get one. "Are you upset with me, my lady?"

"Yes." I said simply, without looking up from my book.

"May I ask why?"

"You won't stop interrupting me. I am trying to read." My voice stayed level.

"Is that the only reason?"

I glared at him over the book, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"Yes, and you did it again, at this rate, I will never finish this book."

"I understand." He stood in silence. It was awkward but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being responded to, so I kept reading. "Are you sure you don't need anything to eat, my lady? As I understand, the only thing you've eaten all day was the muffin I had left for you this morning." He said after a few chapters.

"Sebastian, I am fine, I shall eat at six, like every other night." I closed the book and stood up. I started down the hallway to my room. His footsteps were close behind. "Please don't follow me." I turned around and looked into his crimson eyes. "Call me when diner is done." I turned again at continued back to my room.

"My lady?" His voice came from where I left him in the hall way.

"What is it, Sebastian?" My voice wasn't as cold or stern as I had hoped.

"If I may be so bold," He was in my doorway, again. "Are you acting this way because after we made love, I did not treat you properly? I understand that women feel quite intimate afterwards..."

"Please," I rolled my eyes. "I know you're screwing me out of lust. I'm only your concubine, I'm smart enough to realize this."

He had me pinned against the wall, his eyes burned into mine, they flared demonically. His pupils were slivers. His hands had my wrist pressed to wall. This was the first time I was actually afraid of him. "Do not use such vulgar language," Sebastian growled. "We do not '_screw_,' '_sleep_,' or-or _'fuck_,' or whatever vile word you put on it." He spit each word and his grasp got progressively tighter.

"Sebastian," I cried, quietly, "you're-you're hurting me." Tears started to sting in the corners of my eyes, what was happening to me?

He pulled away, regaining his composure, his eyes returned to their normal state. "I'm sorry, my lady, it seems that I momentarily lost control."

I turned away from him. "Please leave." My voice was small. I knew how childish I was being, but I was the master.

He left silently. I ran into my bathroom. I stared into the mirror while taking deep breaths._ Why did this bother me so much? I've known the circumstances of the relationship from the first day. I don't have feelings for him, either,_ I thought.

I continued to breath deeply while I put my curly blond hair in a pony tail at the top of my head. I swept on some mascara, too. I felt it was necessary to impress this mysterious guest.

* * *

**J**: Ciel's coming?! OH GOD!

**Criss**: We're trying to give this a story line, not just smut... but, There Will Be More Smut!

Please leave a review, we would love some feed back and maybe a suggestion or two... 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Criss**: VampireSiren, Thanks for the reviews! We hope you like it and knowing that you're reading this means sooo much! (Oh, and as for Sebastian's snap, we figured he need some depth!)

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

The guest arrived at eight, on the dot, as Sebastian had said. I was in the living room, watching TV and Sebastian was cleaning up from supper when he arrived. There was a knock at the door, Sebastian stopped in the living room just long enough to prepare me for the guest before answering the door.

"Sebastian," Said a cold voice from the door, I couldn't see who it belonged to, but he didn't sound very old. "You look the same, is your name still Sebastian?" Still Sebastian? I thought, how strange.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian's cold voice answered. "Seeing as how you are my primary master, I don't change my name or appearance, as I am still serving you." I could hear foot steps. "How have you been, young master?"

"Fine, bored." His voice was level and had a cold edge to it. "Where is your current Mistress? How much does she know of our situation?"

"She is awaiting you in the living room, my lord, I have no doubt she can hear us now. As for our situation, she knows I have a Faustian contract with you, that is all."

I stood as their foot steps got closer. As they entered the room though the arch, I had to keep my mouth from falling open in surprise. The master Sebastian had with him was indeed young, younger than me by at least a year, maybe two. He was attractive, too, dark blue eyes, or eye, as he wore an eye patch over the other, and his hair was dark, but it had a gray tint to it. The thing that surprised me most about him was the all black suit, complete with tie and shiny shoes. "Hello," I said calmly as they got into full view.

The boy's eyes got huge as looked me over. "H-h-hello." He shot our demon a quick glare before looking back at me, and turning beat red.

I extended my hand to him. "It's lovely to meet you, I am Lena Elizabeth Midford."

"Lena," He said quietly "What a fitting name." He shook my hand awkwardly, turning a several shades darker. "I'm Ciel, Ciel Phatomhive."

Sebastian looked over at Ciel, trying to not laugh at his master's behaviour, and failing miserably.

Ciel glared at him, "It seems that we have more to talk about than I had thought, Sebastian."

"Is that so, young master?" Sebastian kept his chuckle to himself.

"Yes, I don't necessarily approve of you marking Edward's great-great-great-great granddaughter." Ciel's eyes were full of a deep, unreadable emotion. "And I doubt he would, either." He muttered quietly.

"My lady does look a bit like lady Elizabeth, now that you mention it, my lord." He gained control, his voice stayed even and his face was emotionless.

"Yes, she does." Ciel spit before looking at me again, I almost thought they had forgotten about me. "Excuse us, it is extremely rude to exclude our host."

"It's fine." I pardoned with a sweet smile. "Who is Elizabeth?"

Ciel's eyes flashed with another emotion, a darker one, for a half a second. "She was an ancestor of yours, and my fiancée."

We sat in an awkward silence for a while. "My lady, it is late, you should get to bed." Sebastian's cool voice broke the silence.

I yawned involuntarily. "Yes, you're right." I stood up. "Will you be staying with us?" I asked Ciel.

"Yes, if it's not an imposition I would like to stay, a least for a few days."

"It's not an imposition at all!" I beamed at him before I turned my attention to Sebastian. "Is the guest room all made up? I haven't been in there since-" I stopped myself and blushed a deep color, remembering the last time I was in the guest room.

Sebastian and Ciel caught my blush. Ciel glared before becoming embarrassed as well. Sebastian smirked, obviously proud of himself. "Yes, my lady, it is fully prepared and shows no wear."

"Good. Well, I'll be retiring, I'll see you both in the morning." I headed to my room. "Good night."

"Good night, Lena." Ciel called.

"I'll be with you in a moment, mistress." Sebastian's voice rang over Ciel's.

Once I reached my room, I washed off the little makeup I had on and pulled on a pair of pink silk pajama pants and a light blue tank top. I turned my stereo on and turned the volume low. It was quiet, but I figured the demons in the other room could hear it. I sprawled on my bed and cracked open my book, again.

I was only a few pages in when there was a knock on my door. "Pardon the intrusion," Sebastian walked in with a glass of water on a silver platter. The tray was completely unnecessary, but he insisted claiming it was proper or something. He sat the glass on my night stand. "My lady," He started. "My master and I have been discussing, and we've come to the conclusion that he would stay here and attend school with you, as a student."

"You've been discussing what?" My voice was high and level.

"How I can serve both he and you." He smiled at me, for some reason, this made me uneasy. "Are you okay with this, my lady?"

"Yes, is there anything Ciel needs? The formal doesn't start until six, we can go to town before hand."

"My master doesn't need anything, but I do thank you, for worrying on his behalf."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, my lady, I shall leave you to your book."

"Hmmm..." I half expected him to stay with me.

"Under normally, I would be ravishing you now," He grinned as his eyes blazed demonically for a half a second. "But my master is here, walls are thin and my seals don't work on demons."

I blushed, "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight, my lady." He headed towards the door. He turned around, "Seeing as you don't have plans until tomorrow evening, I'll let you sleep in." Again, he turned the stereo and the lights off as he left, making me fall asleep the moment he shut the door.

* * *

**J**: Thank you for reading! More will be coming! Please review (or keep reviewing!) we LOVE feed back!


	5. Chapter 5

**J**: OMG GUYS! I am sooo sorry we haven't posted... I had the Plague, for like three days... I hope some smut will make up it :)

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

******BEWARE, THE SMUT IS COMING!******

* * *

"_Eh-hem_" A loud, fake cough sprung me from my sleep. I bolted straight up to see Ciel standing at the foot end of my, with his arms crossed. "Is it normal for you to sleep all day?"

I place my hand on my forehead, pushing my bangs back. "What time is it?" The sun shone threw my windows.

"It's almost eight."

I fell backwards. "Tomorrow school starts, I'll have to wake up at six-thirty, please let me sleep." To my surprise, Ciel stomped out the door, without another word.

He returned seconds later, with Sebastian in tow. "I'm sorry, my lady, it is time to wake up."

"I thought you said I could sleep in?"

"Yes, but my young master has ordered me to awaken you, and his order is my priority."

"Fine, get out." I rolled out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I was in the shower when there was a knock at the door.

"Pardon the intrusion." Sebastian entered the room, I heard the door close.

Suddenly, he was in the shower with me. His lips pressed against mine before I could say anything. His hands were tangled in my wet hair.

"You'll have to go easy on me, I have plans tonight." I said when our lips finally parted.

"Yes, my lady." He growled. Sebastian pressed me up against the side wall of the shower, he picked me up a little. His hands slid down to hold my hips up to him. He thrusted himself into me. I released a little scream. "Please, mistress, we have a guest." He smirked.

"I thought I said go easy." I snapped.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sebastian pumped his hips vigorously, causing me to slightly bounce.

I moaned, "Demon."

He grinned widely. "To the core." He moved faster and steadier, letting out the occasional moan, growl or '_mistress_'.

His movements quickened and deepened as we reached climax. Sebastian growled, as usual, but, a louder, high-pitched sound ripped through my lungs. I was embarrassed at how much I enjoyed him.

His pace slowed before he pulled out. I was gently set on the plastic bottom of the shower. Sebastian turned the water off and carried me back to my freshly made bed. He laid me down before climbing between my legs. He rubbed his head of jet black hair on the inside of my thighs. I giggled and squirmed at the feeling. I felt his hot breath as he chuckled. He stared kissing my legs before finding my center.

I moaned and grabbed the surrounding blankets as this tongue trailed over me. My hips sprung up as he poked his tongue in me. He pulled his head away and stuck two fingers in his place. He twisted and bent them. I wiggled my hips, adjusting to him. He soon pulled them away, too.

"Are you ready, my lady?" He smiled warmly down at me.

"I think so." My voice was small and needier than I had liked.

"Good." He flipped our positions. He laid back on my bed and I straddled him.

My face got hot. "I'm on top?" I turned twenty shades of red at my dumb statement.

"Indeed, my lady." He smirked. "I was feeling _adventurous_."

"I-I don't know what to do..." My eyes trailed down his chest. My hands were just above his waist.

"I shall do everything from here, mistress, but I must warn you, this might hurt a little." Sebastian's hands were on my hips again. They lead me down to him. He was right, the pain was excruciating, I let out a small cry. He hit deeper than before, I tried to wiggle and adjust myself to him, but Sebastian's grip kept me in place. "You will get used to it, mistress." He started to lift me on and off him, his pace quickened and I adjusted, as he said I would.

It was so much different on top, he hit deeper and it was slower and just different all together. I started to feel myself tighten. He flipped us again, just before thrusting us into climax.

Sebastian slowed before pulling out. He looked down at me. "I'm sorry, my lady," His face was almost sad.

"W-what?" I was genuinely worried.

"I know how concerned you were last time, but I couldn't control myself. My sincerest apologies, my lady."

It took me a moment to process what he said. I looked down, the same milky white stuff was stuck to the inside of my thigh. I fell back, onto the mound of pillows on the bed. "It's fine," I sighed. "I'll have to take another shower any way."

He laid next to me for the first time. Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "What are you doing?"

"Holding you. Does this bother you, my lady?" Sebastian's voice had something in it, I didn't know what it was, but I figured he was teasing. His chest rose and fell against my head.

"No, do what you want." I moved my arms so that they were up by my neck.

His arms tightened around me. He hooked his neck around the top of my head. I fell asleep breathing in his scent.

* * *

**Criss**: GAHH! Hope you liked it... J isn't dead, which is good, because she's the one that makes it 'proper' (Her word, not mine.) Thank you for the follows, reviews, EVERYTHING! It means sooo much thank you 3333


	6. Chapter 6

**J**: Have another chapter!

(Chapter Nine will be the next smut chapter!)

_Kuroshitsuji_ belongs to Yana Toboso!

* * *

I woke up, still in Sebastian's arms. His crimson eyes stair ed down in to my emerald ones. My face got hot as I started to involuntarily blush. "Um, where is Ciel?"_ Yes, talk about another man in bed_, I thought, _what a great idea._

"Young Master is in the living room, watching the news, I believe. He is trying to '_catch up_', as he's been gone for, about, seventy-five years."

"Gone?"

"Indeed, my lady." He pulled away before he retrieved his clothes from my bathroom. "I assume you're hungry, I will start lunch preparations immediately." He said once he was fully dressed.

"Yes, thank you."

Once he left, I took an uninterrupted shower and dressed in a light and casual blue dress. I walked into the living room to see Ciel seated in a plush chair with his eyes glued to the screen. I sat in the couch adjacent to the chair.

"How did you find Sebastian?" Ciel turned and asked me after the news had finished.

My brows knitted together. "I, ah, I guess I _summoned_ him?"

"How?"

"I don't know, I had gotten myself in to a big mess and I needed help. He came out of no where and fixed it for me." I shrugged. "He said my desperation '_summoned_' him."

"What kind of mess?" He flipped the TV off and turned fully towards me. Obliviously, I had caught his interest.

"It's a long story-"

"I have all eternity." He cut me off.

"Well, about a year ago," My eyes glazed over as I began my story. "There was a, well, the police called it an armed robbery gone wrong, but it was more than that. My aunt and I watched as three men killed our entire family. I spent months tracking them, eventually I found them, and I killed them. That was when he came, when I was covered in the blood of my enemies. I knew I was messy and there was more than enough evidence needed to arrest me and I knew it wouldn't end well for me. I needed help, someone or something to get me out of my mess. Sebastian found me, cleaned it up and took care of me." I smiled. "That's all."

"Why aren't you living with your aunt, then, if she made it through the '_robbery_'?"

"After I had left, she shot herself." I looked down, sorrow pulled at my heart. "The grief of losing her sister, her husband and her only son was too much for her to bare."

He looked away. "We went through similar experiences." Ciel started. "My parents were killed in a fire and I was treated worse than you would treat any animal. I called Sebastian and he helped me find those who had disgraced and humiliated my late parents and me. The fact that you were able to avenge you're family on your own is an admirable thing."

"There is nothing admirable about it. Vengeance wouldn't bring them back. I did it for closure. I realized too late that it doesn't exist."

"You're lunch is ready, my lady." Sebastian entered the room and I followed him back to the dinning room.

* * *

**Criss**: OHHHH GOD, Origin Story! :3 Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows! It's soo good knowing people enjoy it!

_(P.S: Sorry this chapter is kinda short, since we have a few days off of school, we'll post more :3)_


	7. Chapter 7

**J**: And another one! (Thanks for the review on the last one! :3)

_Kuroshitsuji_ belongs to Yana Toboso!

* * *

"As you know, my lady," Sebastian started after I had finished eating. "Tonight is the school's formal starts at six, so you have four and a half hours before you must start preparing."

"Is there anything I need to do until then? Do we have everything we need?"

He chuckled, "No you are free today."

"Good," I sighed. "Does this mean I can finally finish that book?"

"Yes, I suppose it does. I don't see why you would need to, you've read before."

"Sometimes it's good to go back to old favorites."

"Yes, well, I shall go see if my young master needs anything." He walked out of the room.

I wandered back to my room and cracked open_ Romeo and Juliet_. Sebastian was right, I've read it at least a dozen times, even if I hadn't, it's almost impossible to not know how it ends. I've always loved reading. After I met Sebastian, I read several variations of _Faust_, he said none of them did justice to the original German version. I was only a few pages in when there was a knock at my door.

"Pardon the intrusion." Sebastian pulled the door open and stood in the door way. "I'm afraid my lord requires something, so we'll be going into town. I've contacted a '_babysitter_' to watch you while we're gone. He should be here rather soon."

"I am more than capable of watching myself, I think a babysitter is over doing it." I set my book down.

"It is my job to protect you, and since I will not be able to serve my purpose, I hired someone to do it for me, momentarily, of course."

"Is he..." _A demon_? I added silently. It would awkward to have a human babysitter.

"No, but he isn't human, either." The doorbell rang through the house. "I imagine that is him." He turned and walked out, I tailed him closely.

* * *

**Criss**: Who's the _babysitter_?! _(we kind of hinted~)_ Sorry this one is soo short, too.

Please leave reviews! Bring us the feed back!


	8. Chapter 8

**J**: Who's the babysitter!? Takes off where the last chapter ended!

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

Sebastian opened the door. I stood a few feet behind him in the hall way. "Hello, Grell." He greeted my babysitter.

"Hello, Bassy." His voice was high and had an edge to it. He had choppy short hair that was a bright huge of scarlet. A pair of red glasses sat on his nose. He wore a crimson, cotton button down shirt and tight jeans with red sneakers. I noted the reoccurring color.

"Won't you please come in?" Sebastian stepped back.

Grell took a few steps in before noticing me. "Always the young ones." He looked me up and down.

"Hello," I said in my sweetest tone. "I'm Lena, it's nice to meet you." I extended my hand to him.

He took and shook it somewhat awkwardly. "This one looks familiar." He looked over to Sebastian. "All I have to do is sit here and make sure she doesn't get hurt?" He raised a single scarlet brow. "I expected more from you, Bassy."

"If even one hair is out of place on her head, Sutcliff, I can assure you, there will be Hell to pay." Sebastian's eyes flashed, adding to the threat.

"Oh, just the hair on her head?" Grelled smiled. I had to contain a gasp. His teeth looked like sharks', pointy and bright white. What is he?

"Her head is the only place with hair, Grell." Sebastian gave a devilish smirk. I turned bright red and I saw Grell's hands tighten into fist at his sides and start to shake. "Well then, we'll be going. Watch her, Grell." Sebastian turned and opened the door, Ciel manifested behind him and lead them out.

After the door shut, Grell turned to me. I noticed his strange eye color, a very, not human, greenish gold. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I don't think we've met. I feel like I would have remembered you."

"Hmm..." He started to wander around. Grell found his way into my kitchen, naturally, I followed. He pulled open all my cupboard and dug through my fridge. "Where do you keep the wine?"

"I don't have any." He turned and glared at me. "I'm only fifteen, I don't drink." He rolled his gold-green eyes. "I'm sorry? There's grape juice in the fridge, if that'll suffice?" I got him down a glass and handed it to him. He filled it and a put the juice back where it was.

"I was really hoping for alcohol, but this will have to do." He sat across from me at the island. Grell's eyes ran up and down me again. "I've know your Bassy for quiet sometime, you know. We used to be quiet the pairing, it was quite romantic in a star-crossed lovers kind of way." He smiled at me, flashing those teeth.

"Really?" _Sebastian seems quiet straight to me_, I thought.

"Oh, yes. But, I've had my heart broken by men far too many times. I'm always the lover, you see, never the loved. I've returned my interest back to women. I tend to have better luck with them." He yawned and looked around. "What do you do around here for fun?"

"Read, mostly, sometimes watch TV, we have wifi..."

The crimson man began to wander again. I followed him to my room. He pulled open the door and strutted inside. He examined my pink striped walls, my full bookcase, my large purple canopy bed and my extensive jewelry collection near my mirror. "It smelled like demon, I thought for sure it was Bassy's room." He said, looking through my books, pull out one every once and awhile to glance at the cover before putting it back.

"His is across the hall, and Ciel's room in next door..."

"No need to be embarrassed, I know exactly what you're doing." He winked at me and I blushed again. I found myself enjoying this strange red man.

I sat on my bed as he made his way through my closet. He pulled out a plaid skirt and a sweater out. "What is this?" He asked.

"It's my school uniform, I start tomorrow." I looked over the dark colors, navy with a dark purple and black. "They're not very cute."

"You're going to _Weston_?" I nodded. "A friend of mine teaches there, how interesting." He hung the uniform back up and closed the closet door.

* * *

**Criss**: IT WAS GRELL?! The "_hint_" was where we talked about_ Romeo and Juliet_...

**J**: Yay!_ Angel Protectress_ got it! Good job! We thought about having it be Undertaker... but he's creepy and we **LOVE** Grell!

(Sorry this one is short, too... THE NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT! Please Follow, Favorite and Review!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Criss**: Lilith Graves, You're a wizard! Yes, it is William! We also want to include Ronald and Undertaker, if we can!

_Kuroshitsuji_ belongs to Yana Toboso!

*****SMUT ALERT*****

* * *

Grell and I were eating the popcorn I had made when Ciel and Sebastian came back. They didn't have any bags, and I wasn't invited, I decided I didn't want to know what they were doing. Ciel walked straight to his room, without a word. Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Are you well, my lady?"

"Yes, Grell and I had a nice time." We smiled at each other. I didn't feel the need to shudder at his teeth anymore.

"Hmmm." He unlaced his arms from me and stood straight. "Thank you, Grell. I shall keep you in mind for the next time I am forced to leave my lady's side."

Grell ate another hand full and got up from the table. "Bye dear, bye Bassy." He waved and blew a kiss before leaving.

I yawned and put the dishes in the sink. "It's only three, we have another hour and a half." Sebastian said from behind me. "Ciel will stay in his room until we must go."

"Oh?" I said. I smiled a little bit, and then blushed.

He picked me up and carried me to the couch. He pulled the dress off and just stood there and looked at me. I shook my hips a little. "What are you doing?"

"Just admiring, my lady." I couldn't tell if he meant '_admiring my lady_' or if he was calling me his lady, like he usually he did.

We stayed like this for a few weird minutes, I laid on the couch in my bra and underwear and he stood above me and looked me up and down. His eyes would pause at certain places and meet mine and hold my glaze.

Slowly, he made his way down to the couch and laid above me. He was acting strange. I gave him a questioning look. "I don't want to hurt you, my lady. I want you, but I don't want to cause you any pain, even if it does lead to pleasure." He nuzzled his head into my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. I moved my arms around him, it seemed like the right thing to do. We laid like this for several minutes, every once and awhile his lips would trail down my neck. I thought it was kind of unfair that I was half naked and he was fully dressed, shoes, gloves and all.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. I yawned, "Sebastian."

He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes. A gloved hand moved from my back to face, to move a strand of curly hair out of the way. "My lady." He smiled and kissed me deeply. I moved my hands to the back of his head and arched my back to him. He slid his hands down my back, tracing patterns with hands in white satin gloves.

Sebastian sat up a little and pulled a knit blanket from the chair across from us. He unfolded it and refocused on me. He flipped our positions and laid me down on top of him before he covered us with the blanket. He took off the gloves and used a hand to hold my head up to him. My hands curled around his jacket's collar. "Are you going to be okay, my lady? I don't how much longer I can control myself." His crimson eyes stared into mine.

"I'll be okay..." He flipped me over and ripped off his own clothes with an inhuman speed.

His eyes wandered across me. A finger ran under the hem of my pink panties. "Lace, what a wonderful fabric." His voice seemed far off. Sebastian pulled them off, nicely. His fingers ran over me, trying to prepare me. He leaned over me, kissing my neck before he entered me. My nails dug into his shoulders. I let out a gasp, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it usually did. "I'm sorry, my lady." I shook my head, letting him know I was okay. My nails retracted as he slowly pulled out. We moaned in unison._ God, it would be awkward if Ciel walked in..._ I thought.

Sebastian's pace quickened. I wrapped my legs around his waist, keeping him close. A hand wrapped around my right hip, his thumb rubbed at his mark below my stomach. The other had unclasped my bra and pulled it off. My nails kept digging in, deeper with every thrust and they slowly pulled away when he did.

"_My lady_," He sighed on my skin. His pace slowed again. He was slow but deep and filling. I moaned at this strange climax he caused me.

He pulled out and came on my lower stomach. He laid next to me and held me close. For the second time that day, I fell a sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Criss**: Yay! Smut!

**J**: *Wrinkles nose* Not so much a fan of "_Soft_" Sebastian...

Please Review, Favorite and Follow! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for reading! You have no idea how much it means to us!

**Happy Halloween!**

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

"Mistress," Sebastian called coolly from above, causing me to wake.

I yawned. "Yes?"

"You have to get ready for the ball. We must leave in an hour to be there on time."

"Okay..." He got up and carried me to my bathroom. Sebastian helped me into the shower before I sent him away, I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything with him in the same room.

I showered and dried my hair before I pinned it up. I applied heavy mascara and covered my face with concealer. Concealer also cover the bruises I knew would be visible through my dress.

The dress was floor length and a light shade of pink. It was a form fitting mermaid with a deep slit up one side and was slightly ruched. The dress had a deep v-neck and there was a silver detail just under the neck line. I paired it with silver flats that had straps weaving up, just above my ankle, a wrist full of silver bangles and a layered crystal necklace. I managed all this and I still had fifteen minutes before we had to go.

I walked out into the living and sat on the couch I had previously occupied. I flipped on the TV and stared blankly at the screen.

"You're very loud, for such a little person." Ciel walked in. He was wearing an all black tux and his hair was slicked back on one side, the other slightly covered his eye patch.

I bushed. "Sorry..."

"Maybe you're size is why you're so loud." Ciel looked me over, then he blushed, too. "You look very nice."

"Thank you. You look quiet _dashing_, too." I smiled warmly. He looked away, not meeting my eyes. I slid the remote down the coffee table, closer to him before I went to the kitchen.

Mid-sandwich, Sebastian came in, wearing a black suit. I looked over my peanut butter and jelly at him, his eyes were burning into mine through the unneeded glasses. "That dress suits you well, Mistress. Though, something so tight..."

"Everything is too short or too tight." I rolled my eyes.

"You're name _is_ Lena," Ciel piped up as he joined us in the kitchen. "It's fitting."

"I don't understand." I gave him a confused look.

"Lena is Latin for _temptress_, I believe that is what my young master is referring to, my lady."

"I didn't know teachers were going to the formal, too." I segued.

"Yes, it's an opportunity to meet our incoming students, or in my case, meet fellow staff members. Parents are invited, as well. I will be in their place."

"Grell said that one of his friends taught at Weston." Another segue.

"That will prove to be interesting." He placed a crooked finger under his bottom lip.

"That's what he said. He also said something about you too being _'star-crossed lovers_.'" I smirked. Ciel chocked back a laugh.

"Sutcliff is a loon." He smiled darkly.

"Probably." I giggled. "We should get going."

* * *

**Criss**: Sorry this chapter is soo short, it's just a filler and we promise the next two will be much longer! (Oh, and the next smut chapter will be 13!)

**J**: It might be a few days until our next post, but we'll be back!

Please Review, Favorite and Follow!


	11. Chapter 11

**J**: We're back! How was everyone's Halloween? We had a **great** time!

**Criss**: Enjoy a super long chapter!

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

The ball was held in what was normally the gymnasium. We were greeted at the door and given name tags. I felt tacky putting a paper name tag on my dress. The gym was decorated nicely, navy and dark purple fabric streamers hung from the ceiling, there were round tables covered in a white cloth that matched the covers on the chairs and there was a large drink table in a corner. A large crystal chandelier and several small crystal lamps lit the room.

I was standing at the drink table when a girl with a light brown pixie cut and glasses came up to me. "Hi! I'm Hayley. You must be new here?" She smiled brightly at me.

I nodded. "I'm Lena, it's nice to meet you." I used my sweetest voice. I extended my hand and she shook it quickly.

"I'm the sophomore class president, I try to make a point of knowing everyone." Hayley wore a short puffy blue dress with a ribbon tied under the bodice in a bow. She had freckles and green eyes under purple rimmed glasses. She grabbed a student walking by. "This is Ben Kingsley, my vice president."

Ben had sandy hair, tan skin and blue eyes, he was the kind of boy you would expect to see in Florida. He wore a white button down shirt and khaki pants, not very formal. He nodded to me, "Welcome to Weston." He smiled.

"Thank you."I looked around. "So, what's it like here? Anything or one I should look out for?" I met Hayley and Ben's eyes, again.

"What math class are you taking?" Ben asked.

"Algebra II." I answered hesitantly.

"Smart." Hayley said quietly.

"Yeah, me too. I've heard that teacher is crazy strict. He has a hard grading scale and gives a ton of homework." Ben ignored Hayley's remark.

"Sounds great..." I wasn't very worried, math was a strong suit of mine and I had a demon to tutor me.

"I'm sure you'll be fine!" Hayley smiled.

"Who's that kid with the eye patch?" Ben asked half chuckling and gesturing to Ciel.

"Oh, that's, ah, my adaptive brother, Ciel." I re-sited the story we had practiced in the ride here.

"Really?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, he had an incident when he was young. Something happened and, I guess, he lost his eye and for some reason, glass eyes don't work for him or something." More of the story.

"How horrible." Hayley said sadly.

"So, you're adoptive brother. Did his parents adopt you or the other way around?" Ben asked.

"Neither." I gave a small smile. "His parents died five years ago and his uncle took him in. My parents died last year, Ciel's uncle was a good friend of theirs, so he took me in, too."

"God," Ben said.

"That's why we're here, Sebastian got a job here. He's teaching classic literature and college prep. writing."

Hayley grabbed my arm. "We're supposed to mingle, let's mingle!" Ben laughed and my eyes got huge as she pulled me around the ball, introducing me to people.

The first group we came to was made up entirely of girls. One of the three had frizzy brown hair parted deep to one side. She wore a long light blue dress with spaghetti straps. It didn't flatter her at all. The second had dull, straight blonde hair and wore a high waisted black skirt and a white button down shirt, based on her body language and position, she was the leader, I deduced. The final one had red hair pulled back into a high pony tail and a face full of freckles. The dark green of her dress matched her eyes to a tint.

"This is Tracy, Mona and, my twin, Cassadee." Hayley pointed to them in order.

"Hi, I'm Lena." I smiled at them.

"You're new here?" Asked Mona.

I nodded. "Yes, I moved here just a couple of months ago."

"Welcome," said Tracy.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"What classes do you have?" Cassadee asked. I rattled off my classes in order by hour. "We have physics, lunch, study hall and classic literature together." She nodded.

I smiled. "It'll be good to have classes with someone I know." I didn't mention I had all but two classes with Ciel.

Hayley started to pull me again. "It was nice to meet you." I called as we started to approach another group.

"I don't think you'll fit in with them. You're too pretty, it'll upset Mona." She stop in the middle of the gym and looked around. "Every one's spilt into groups. Some people fit into a few different ones." She pointed to a group of girls all in puffy pink dresses. "Those are all the air heads, they're pretty but that's all." The next group was a bunch of guys in ill fitting suits. "Lame nerds, for oblivious reasons, you won't work there." Girls in short dresses surrounded by guys was the next group. "Jocks and sluts, I don't really know you, but you don't seem like the kind." Her voice was far away. "Of coarse, not everyone is here, but for now," Hayley turned and smiled at me. "You can stay with me." I smiled at my new friend.

The lights dimmed. "That means the Principal is going to talk a little before dismissing us." Hayley explained and lead me to a table. I sat between her and Ben. Mona, Cassadee and Tracy shared our table.

The Principal was a short man with thinning gray hair and a large stomach. He gave a speech about how it was going to be a great school year and how proud of his students he was. It was short and we were free to leave after he had finished. Sebastian and Ciel had found me, still talking to Hayley and Ben, a few minutes after the speech.

"Are you ready to go, Lena?" Sebastian asked, it was weird hearing him say my real name.

"Yes," I stood up and waved to Hayley and Ben. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye," They said in unison.

I followed Sebastian and Ciel out to the car.

* * *

**Criss**: Hope you liked it!

Please leave Reviews and make sure to Favorite and Follow!


	12. Chapter 12

**J**: We hope you guys like it!

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

I stood there, covered in their blood. I had done it, I took the lives of those who took my family from me. My knees gave way as I started to cry.

_I had done it, but why did I feel so empty? Shouldn't I feel better? I completed my goal, but I was still sad. This sorrow looming over me won't go away._

_If it was all over, what do I do now?_ I thought._ I was messy and careless, the drive to get these men had over taken me. It might take awhile, but I would be arrested._

_God, I need help. How could I ever get out of this? I need someone, anyone, to save me!_ I sobbed. _Help Me!_

"Hello." Said a cool voice in a dark corner of the room. Instinctively, I pulled the gun from my belt and shot it in the corner. "My, my, what an aim you have." The voice stepped out of the corner, holding my bullet in a gloved hand.

"W-who are you?" My voice was shaky and I held the gun, aimed up at him.

"I've had many names, currently I go by Sebastian." He sized me down. "Who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name is Lena." I slowly lowered the gun, but I didn't take it off safety.

"Well, you've made quiet a mess of things, Lena." He looked around. "I'm willing to help," His eyes met mine and they flared a menacing hue. "Are you willing to make a contract with me?"

"What kind of contract, what do you mean?"

"I'll help you, and you give me something in return." His voice was cool and level as he walked closer to me.

"What do you want? I don't have anything."

"My dear, Lena, I want you." His eyes swirled purple for half a second.

"Wha-what?"

He was right in front of me at this point. "You're not like other girls, Lena. You're strong and innocent, but your past is stained with sorrow. And to be completely honest, you seem absolutely delicious." His eyes did that swirl thing again.

"What are you?" My eyes got huge and my voice was shaky.

"Oh, have you seen my true form?" He teased. "I, dearest Lena, am a demon. You have summoned me."

"What?" It sounded crazy, but I believed him.

"You're desperation has called me here. Under normal circumstances, the contract would involve me taking your soul after I fulfilled you're request. I wouldn't waste something as beautiful as you, though." He step he took closer to me, I took a step back until finally I was up against a wall.

"You don't want my soul?" My eyebrows knitted together. "Wha-what do you want?"

"I want you." He smiled darkly.

"What?"_ I watched my family's murder,_ I thought, and _this stranger is ten times more horrifying._

"I may not be human, but I assure you, Miss Lena, I am a man." I blushed and his eyes changed tints again. "I've just fed, anyway."

"I-I'm sure you can find someone more qualified? Someone with experience, maybe?" I asked, I didn't really want to be a demon's whore.

"You're innocence is what drew me to you." He took another step towards me. I stepped back, only to remember my back was against the wall. "Why would I want a woman who some other man has had anyway?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I thought my desperation drew you to me?" I stalled.

"Desperation is what called me, innocence is why I came."

"Okay..."

He got dangerously close to me. His body was only a few inches away. "If you except my offer," Back to business. "I'll have you for all eternity." He smirked "Do you except the contract?"

"Yes." It seemed like the best answer, or at least the answer that would keep me alive.

"What are your conditions?" He noted my confusion. "What would you like out of this?" He rephrased, his eyes burned into mine.

"You have to get me out of this mess," I gestured to the bodies in the puddles of blood. "You can't lie to me, ever, you must protect and serve me, too." I tried to sound brave.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good." He pushed me against the wall and slipped my skinny jeans down, just bellow my thighs. I let out a gasp as he took off his gloves with his teeth. He place his hand just bellow my belly button. A burning feeling ripped through my stomach and I screamed out. He smiled, "Just a bit longer, my lady." He pulled his hand away, revealing a pentacle echoed in my skin, matching the one on his hand. He stepped back, a little, and pulled my pants back on.

"What is that?" I asked, referring to the mark.

"It's my seal, it's proof of our contract and it keeps you bond to me."

"Oh..." _Bond to me_ echoed through my head.

"I have a car waiting outside. I'll take you to a hotel and return to take care of this." He segued.

"Okay." I said quietly and followed him out to the car waiting for us.

He opened the back door and wrapped me in a blanket he pulled out of thin air. I got in the car and buckled my seat belt. We rode to the hotel in silence. Once we were there, he walked me up to the room and gave me a tour of everything.

"Please, help yourself to a shower and if I don't return by the time you are done, feel free to call room service if you need anything."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"I shall return soon, my lady." He said before leaving alone in our large hotel room.

I walked in to the bedroom attached to the bathroom once I was done showering. He was waiting for me. "You're back already?"

"Yes, my lady, I've completed the task you've asked of me."

"What's with the 'my lady', you don't need to be so formal."

"A force of habit, I'm afraid. If it displeases you, I can stop."

I shook my head, "Call me what you want."

"How are you feeling?" He approached me slowly.

"A little tired." I yawned.

"You can sleep soon." He slid an un-gloved hand across my back over my plush robe. He pulled me close and carried me to the bed, only a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pinned against the bed.

"I fulfilled my part of the contract, it's time you fulfill your part."

"M-my part?"

"Indeed." He kissed me deeply and pulled away my robe. His hands ran over me, holding my curves. We stayed in this position for awhile before he pulled away and undressed himself. My face felt like it was on fire when he stood before me. I cried out as he suddenly entered me.

* * *

**Criss**: More origin story! The next chapter will have SMUT!

Please Favorite, Follow and Review! We love feedback! :3


	13. Chapter 13

**J**: I can't believe it's chapter 13! Thank you all soo much for reading, it means the world to us!  
**Criss**: Yay! **Smut** chapter (That _is_ your warning!)! :3

_Kuroshitsuji_ belongs to Yana Toboso!

* * *

My eyes flashed open, my room was still dark. I breathed heavily, I haven't had that dream in months.

"Are you well, my lady?" A cool voice came from the foot end of my bed.

"Yes, I'm fine." I sat up. "Are you always in here?" I wrinkled my nose.

"No, my lady. I sensed your consciousness and came to check on you." Sebastian turned on the little pink lamp on my night stand and gave me a glass of water. "Are you alright?" He looked me over as I gulped down the water.

"Yes, fine, thank you." I gave him the empty glass. "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning. You have to wake up in four and a half hours, my lady."

I laid back in my bed. "Okay..."

Sebastian stood over me. His eyes were a dangerous hue. I felt my breath sharpen as he bent over, his face was only centimeters away from mine. He smirked and held my head when he kissed me. His tongue danced in my mouth.

He was under me, now. We continued kissing, only parting when I needed to take a breath. His un-gloved hands found the waist of my pajama pants and worked their way inside. I gasped into his mouth as his fingers entered me. He chuckled and laid me on the bed, next to him. He got up and undressed himself before returning to me. Sebastian flipped me so I was on my stomach. "What?" I asked, confused at my position.

"I told you I was feeling adventurous." He was over me, a hand held my lower stomach, pulling me up at an awkward angle, the other was on the bed, next to me. He entered me while I was in this strange place. I breathed in quickly as he started to thrust his hips. This position felt different, too. It felt fuller, even though he didn't go nearly as deep as he did other times.

I moaned and he growled. I felt so bad for Ciel next door, who had to hear all of this.

I hit my climax several times. Each time I gave Sebastian the_ 'I'm done'_ gesture, but he kept going, proving me wrong.

After another few climaxes in this strange but effective position, a loud, inhuman sound ripped from Sebastian's chest and I felt his body ripple as he reached his own peak. I kind of love that I am the only one that sees him like this, instead of his normal, composed self.

He pulled out before coming on my poor blankets. I flipped over, breathing heavily. He got off of my bed and stood there and looked at me, again. "Are you done?" I asked.

Sebastian's eyes were glowing as he said "Hardly, my lady." He got back in bed before giving me another set of organisms and putting me to sleep.

* * *

**Criss**: Hope you enjoyed!

_Please Favorite, Follow and Review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**J**: We're glad you guys liked the last chapter! This one's short... Hope you don't mind!:)

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

"It's time to wake up, Mistress." Sebastian pulled the curtains in my room open, sun shined through the large windows. I slowly regained consciousness. The inside of my thighs hurt. "We must leave in an hour to make it to the school on time." I crawled out of bed and slid on my light pink robe. "You're breakfast and coffee are waiting for you in the kitchen." I followed him out to where my cranberry nut muffin and parfait was waiting for me next to the promised cup of coffee, complete with french vanilla creamer and three tablespoons of sugar.

After I ate, I took a shower and dried my hair until it looked like a curly, yellow tumble weed. I piled mascara on my lashes and lightly applied concealer.

The dark, fitted uniform made me look even paler than I normally did. I tended to avoid dark colors, they weren't very cute and I don't think they fit my personality. The uniform itself wasn't that bad; a fitted plaid mini skirt, a deep v-neck shirt with the school emblem and a tank top under it, high socks (they weren't required, but I thought they added something) and black flats.

Once I was fully made up and dressed, I made my way back into the kitchen, where Sebastian and Ciel were sitting. Ciel wore the male version of the uniform; dark shorts and a polo shirt with dark shoes. Sebastian wore a button down shirt, a black tie, a black vest and black dress pants. Teachers didn't have a required uniform and students were allowed to wear whatever they wanted (obviously, within reason) every Friday.

"Good morning," I said warmly.

"Good morning." Ciel said flatly. He looked me over and blushed, a familiar thing with him. "I'm glad to see you're still alive." I gave him a confused glance. "With all noise last night, I was almost certain Sebastian had killed you."

Sebastian smirked darkly, proud of his work. I wanted to crawl in a hole. My face was so hot you could bake cookies off it. "I have more control than you think, young master."

"I heard you, too." Ciel rolled his eyes. "If you have so much _control_, why are you so loud?"

"You can change rooms!" I interjected. I didn't know where he would go, but anywhere was better than the other side of the wall.

"Why doesn't Sebastian just manifest another building for you two to be _intimate_ in." He blushed. "Or consider abstinence." He snapped.

"When do we have to leave?" I attempted to change the subject.

"Twenty minutes, my lady." Sebastian said and I noted how little he had spoken. He acted differently around Ciel.

I sighed and wandered to my room, hopefully avoiding anymore talk of sex and the awkwardness that came with it. I read until Sebastian got me and told me it was time to go.

* * *

**Criss**: Yay! School starts next chapter! We promise that one will be muuuuch longer!

_Please Review, Favorite and Follow!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Criss**: Yay! School is starting! (By the way, we totally stole '_Weston_' (The name of the school) form the _Kuroshitsuji_ manga! Oh, and we named three of our OC's after some of our favorite singers!:3)

_Kuroshitsuji _belongs to Yana Toboso!

* * *

I was glad I had almost all of my classes with Hayley and Ben. I had Sebastian's classic literature first hour. _Mr. Michaelis_ had seated me in a corner with Hayley, Ben and Tracy. While he was going over the syllabus, Tracy gushed about how '_hot_' he was and how she intended to do poorly in class, so he would tutor her. Every once and a while he would glance over at us and smirk, he heard everything, naturally. I wanted to tell her he was gay so badly, but then I thought about how he would show me how straight he was and I decided against it.

The next hour we (Hayley, Ben, Ciel and I) had American history, which Ciel found fascinating. The teacher was dull man with a monotone voice, a large stomach and thinning hair. I could tell I wouldn't enjoy this class, but Ben promised me it was easy and he hardly ever gave homework.

Third hour I had physics with Tracy, Mona and Cassadee. I loved physics, everything had an equation and a set teacher was an older lady, I thought she looked like she was in her early fifties, with short brown hair with streaks of silver.

Next I had Spanish. Ciel spoke it fluently. The teacher was amazed that '_he only had one year_' of it. She was disappointed at my lack of knowledge. I told her we didn't go to the same school last year, knowing our files backed my story up.

I walked with Ben to algebra II. "Is the teacher really that bad?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I could have taken this class last year, but I took an integrated math instead. I hoped that it would give me an advantage." He opened the door for me and said "Welcome to Hell." I smiled at him and walked in.

The teacher stood in front of the class, a majority of the students in the room were gathered around him. "What's going on?" I asked one of the students sitting in his desk.

"Oh, Mr. Spears is going over the seating chart and handing out books in front." The boy answered and nodded to the crowd.

"Come on," Ben pulled me into the crowd. We waited, _the class isn't that big_, I thought,_ what's taking so long?_

When it was our turn, I finally got a good look at Mr. Spears. He had dark, slicked back hair and was wearing a suit and glasses. His eyes were a familiar green-gold color. He looked me over, cold and full of judgement. "Miss Midford?" I couldn't tell if it was a statement or a question, with his flat voice.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"You sit next to Mr. Kingsley in the front row." He looked over at Ben before returning to me. "Here is your book, take care of it." He handed me a heavy book, already covered.

"Do, by chance know Grell Sutcliff?" I tired to keep my voice warm as I spoke to this cold man.

"Yes, I do." His eyes narrowed under his glasses.

"He said he had a friend that worked here."

"And you amused he meant me?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Come on, L." Ben pulled me away again. Mr. Spears went over class room responsibilities and the syllabus, like every other teacher. Every once and a while he would glance over at us, I told myself he looked at all the students.

We ate lunch on the lawn. "How do you like Weston, so far?" Hayley asked me.

"I like it..." I said. "There are a couple classes that I don't think I'll like, but it's good." I smiled and continued to eat the salad Sebastian had packed for me.

"I know, Mr. Vener is like a robot and Spears is the teacher from Hell." I laughed at Mona's remark.

"We have him for study hall, too." Tracy whined.

I shrugged, "I'll just go hide in Sebastian's room, he has prep seventh hour."

"Can we come with?" Cassadee's eyes got huge. "He's _sooo_ cute!" I wrinkled my nose, cute is definitely not the word I'd use to describe him.

"I love his hair!" Tracy joined in. "And he's so thin, I bet he's ripped!" She shook a little.

Hayley, Ben, Ciel and I sat there uncomfortably. "You realize he's _twenty-five_ right? He would never go for someone so young." Ciel rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, he's still cute!" Tracy pouted. Thankfully the bell rang.

Hayley and I wandered to Phy. Ed. The teacher was an older man with a beer belly and a handle bar mustache. We sat on the hardwood floor of the gym as he went over the plans for the semester. The entire time I worried about how I would hide the seal when I changed into my gym clothes.

The next hour was study hall. The room was small and crowded. I sat in a corner in the back next to a senior named Bradley. He didn't seem very bright and I remembered him in the 'jocks and sluts' group from last night.

After he took attendance, Mr. Spears called for anyone with a pass from a teacher, I was lucky enough to have one. I walked up and showed it to him. "Going to see the demon?" He asked coldly as he starred at the pink slip in my hand.

I was unsure how to answer, but I knew he wasn't human, so I said "Yes, I am."

It was an answer he didn't expect. His face warped into a surprised expression. "Enjoy yourself."

"I will." I called as I walked out the door. I smiled, knowing I had gotten the last word.

* * *

**J**: We hope you liked it! Once again, we won't be able to update for a few days, but we have more!  
**Criss**: ^^^She means we have more smut! :3

_Please Review, Favorite and Follow!_

(((((((((Since we're pretty far into this one _**(HOLY POOP~~~ CHAPTER FIFTEEN!)**_, is there anything you would like to see? Do you want another fanfic? It doesn't matter what on, we think we could make it work! Please leave any ideas you have, or feel free to PM us! WE LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!)))))))))


	16. Chapter 16

**J**: We're back! And we've heard you, _(((in a future chapter)))_ I think Sebastian _is _gay... and he might have a thing for chubby, hairy, old guys... :3

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

I walked into Sebastian's room without knocking. I figured he would sense my presence. He wasn't in the classroom, so I wandered to his small office attached to the back of it. He wasn't there, either. I sat in the big leather chair behind the desk and picked up a book. It was about teaching and different methods compared to the type of student and how to make an environment '_learning friendly'_. It was incredibly dull and I was only a few pages in when the door to Sebastian's office opened.

"Pardon the intrusion." Said a familiar voice.

"There's no need," I replied without looking up from the book. "It is your office, after all."

"Yes, my lady." I found it strange how easily he could change modes and I rolled my eyes. "How are you enjoying school so far?"

"It's fine, I have a lot of classes with my friends, so it's okay." I doubted he cared. "How do you like it?" I set the book back on his desk.

"The other teachers, mainly the women, find it quiet _generous_ that I took you and Ciel in. I've also over heard several _plots_ of the students. The hormones are over bearing." He smirked.

"Yes, you seem to be quiet popular with the female population of this school."

"I only have eyes for you, my lady." He bowed mockingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Lucky me." I said flatly.

"Indeed." His eyes flashed. "If this wasn't the first day, and I didn't have a class next hour, I would keep you." Sebastian fake sighed. "But seeing as that is not the case, I cannot."

"How does Mr. Spears know you?" I changed the topic, hopefully to keep him from changing his mind. "When I left study hall, he called you '_the demon_.'"

"Unfortunately, I met him a long time ago. Our kinds don't normally get along."

"'_Kinds_'? Is he like Grell? They have the same eyes." I thought out loud. "What are they?"

"They are_ Grim Reapers_, my lady." He sat in a chair across from the desk as he started the story. "It is their job to collect the souls of the dying. Both Demons and Reapers have claims to souls, us for food, them for work. Naturally, we don't tend to interact. Sutcliff is an odd exception."

"Hmm... This world is a lot bigger than I had thought." I yawned. "What is a _Reaper_ doing at a school?"

"That is what I intend to find out, my lady. Spears is in the Management department," Sebastian placed a crooked finger under his lower lip. "I find it extremely strange and rather bother some for him to be out of the office."

"Office?" I raised a brow. "Management department? Reapers have a system?"

"Indeed, although I am quiet unfamiliar with it. From what I understand," He started. "Reapers are immortal begins that appear human because they need to eat and sleep, and they reproduce like humans, or, at least that is what Sutcliff has lead me to believe." He shuddered. "As for '_work_', they are given a list of names with dates, times and places of some one's death and they choose whether to collect the soul or if the person is valuable enough to save. Humans are hardly ever saved. They also are extremely nearsighted, if I remember correctly."

I sighed. "A Demon and a Reaper, this school lets anyone in."

* * *

**Criss**: How'd ya' like it? I know, the ending is a little cheesy, and it's short, but whatever, the story isn't over yet! Oh, and back to_ '(((in a future chapter)))',_ how would you guys feel about a smut scene with Sebastian's _cat-fetish-thing_ in it?

_Please Favorite, Review and Follow!_


	17. Chapter 17

**J**: Sorry... this one's kinda short, it's a filler... The next chapter will have smut!

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

I left Sebastian's room in time to sign back into study hall before the bell rang. I met Ciel in the hallway and we wandered to the art room together. We sat at a table with two other people we didn't know. It's not like we knew anyone but I thought it would be nice to make new friends.

Introduction to art ended up being the only class we did anything in. The teacher, Mrs. Cantrell, an older woman who gave off a strong '_hippy_' vibe, gave each table a vase and instructions to 'create it however you'd like'. The girl across from me, Amy, painted ours in bright, contrasting water colors. Her painting turned out to be prettier than the actual vase. "That's amazing," I complemented her. "The dots, it's like Monet."

"Oh, thanks!" She gushed. She had long, unnaturally dark hair and pale skin. "You don't think I went to far off?"

I shrugged. "The directions were to create however, I think you did great." I returned to my own black and white charcoal still life.

"Wonderful likeness," Mrs. Cantrell praised, eyeing Ciel's work of realism.

"Thank you." He responded, almost coldly.

Hayley was waiting for us when the final bell rang. "Hey guys!" She called out warmly.

"Hey." I greeted and we walked to our lockers together.

"So, how was your first day?" She asked us warmly.

"It was fine, thank you, Hayley." Ciel responded and started digging through his locker.

I nodded, "It was good." I grabbed my bag and shut my locker. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Of coarse!" She hugged me and waved goodbye to Ciel before she went to her own locker.

"Are you ready?" I asked Ciel.

"Yes, Lena." He shut his locker and we headed towards Sebastian's room, occasionally stopping and saying goodbye to our few new friends. Ciel opened the classroom door without hesitation and threw his bag on the floor. He went into Sebastian's office and came out with him in tow, almost immediately.

"Are you ready, Mistress?" Sebastian asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, call me Lena, at least while we're at school." He opened his mouth. "I don't care if there is no one around." I cut him off.

"Very well, let us go." The drive home was fast and quiet.

* * *

**Criss**: Next Chapter, Smut! Yay!

_Please Review, Favorite and Follow!_

_***ZOMG, guys! We reached our most views in a day today! Holy Poop, 250! We're making a cake!***_


	18. Chapter 18

**J**: Sorry we didn't post this earlier... Dance team started!

**Criss**:** SMUT FOR ALL!** (And, wow, this fic is now older than I am...)

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's, not ours... I wish it was ours... _Mmmmmm_, the things I would do ;)

* * *

I was laying on the couch, watching the Notebook we Sebastian came in the living room. His intentions were clear and Ciel had shut himself in his room, a normal thing. "I would really like to watch this." I begged a little as he laid down behind me and started kissing my neck.

He moaned, "I can think of a few positions that can make that possible." His kisses trailed to the base of my neck. I quickly sucked in as he lightly bit.

"_Sebastian_~" My reasons were pointless against him.

He removed his mouth from my neck, so he could use it to remove his gloves. My breath quickened as he ran his fingers over me, under my panties. He got off the couch to remove his clothes. I blushed as he removed his black, silk boxers, revealing his erection, I always did and he chuckled. Sebastian stood me up to undress me. He got on one knee as he slid off my thigh high socks and he unbuttoned the side of my skirt before he stood up and pulled it off. Next, he slid my v-neck and camisole over my head. He ripped off my pink thong, and I couldn't help but be disappointed at the loss of the cute undergarments.

He sat down on the couch and slowly put me into place. Sebastian had me set so I had each leg on either side of him and they were bent on my knees. I was facing away from him. "Are you still able to watch your movie,_ my lady_?" He teased and popped off my bra.

"Yes, thank you." I shot back. We both knew I wouldn't be able to focus in this position.

I gasped as he slowly lowered me down to him. His head entered me and slowly pulled out. He did this several times, each time going a little deeper. I found it almost strange how genital he was, at first. He started moving faster and his hands found my breasts. I put my hands over his. We moaned and made other _seemingly_ unnatural sounds. Sebastian's lips went to my neck, it took turns between biting and kissing.

I felt myself tighten as he went even faster. A sound came from Sebastian, it almost sounded like a cry.

"_Sebastian~~_" I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming as I reached my climax.

He didn't stop, or even slow, sending me into another orgasm. I felt him shake behind me, it was a sign he was reaching his end. He growled and went at an inhumanly fast passe before he hit his own climax.

He started to pull out before coming. "It's fine." I said and rolled my eyes._ I'd rather have demon cum in me than on me, where I'd have to look at it._ I shuddered, it still kind of grossed me out.

I breathed heavily. I didn't know why I was always so tired afterward, he was the one doing all the work.

He laid me down genitally on the couch before grabbing a blanket and laying beside me. Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I nuzzled my head into his neck. He was right, I felt compassionate afterward. "My lady," He whispered in my ear. "You are the first one in a long while that I've had, simply for pleasure." He pulled me closer.

I yawned. "Am I good?" I asked tiredly. "I don't do anything." I blushed.

"Mmmm..." His arms rubbed my back. "You do more than you will ever know."

"We can't do this on school days." I yawned again. "At least not for awhile. You really mess with my sleep."

"Are you going against the contract, Mistress?" His eyes glowed.

I shook my head against his neck. "I promise it is only until I get in the hang of things, and you can '_have_' me on the weekends."

Sebastian smiled darkly. "Very well."

* * *

**Criss**: ASDFGHJKL; Hope you liked it!

_**PLEEEEASEE** Review, Favorite and Follow!_

(^^That's us begging, just saying.)


	19. Chapter 19

**J**: Holy Poop, guys, we haven't posted in FOREVER! Soooooooo sorry! There will be more!

**Criss**: WEEEEEEE'RE Back!

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

The next day went the about the same as the previous one. The main difference between the days was we actually learned, or at least started our lessons. Mr. Spears glared at me in algebra II and, now that I knew what he actually was, his presence made me feel uneasy. I couldn't help but worry that something bad was going to happen.

Our group sat out on the school lawn during lunch again. "Did you know a group of crows is called a murder?" I asked no one in particular.

Hayley looked over to the four crows a few yards away. "They're bad luck, ya' know."

"Really? I think they're beautiful." I finished my sandwich.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You have peculiar ideas about beauty." _((lol, Time Traveler's Wife reference, we don't own that, either!))_

"Speaking of beauty!" Cassadee sang. "Did you see when Mr. Michaelis took off his glasses this morning?" She started to shake. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Cassadee," Ciel started slowly. "I'm not sure if you understand. You're not Sebastian's..." He looked for a word. "_Type_. I'm afraid you're about thirty years younger and about a hundred pounds smaller than Sebastian's last boyfriend." Cassadee's eyes got huge. "Not to mention that beard and the issue with gender..." His voice trailed off. _What an amazing actor_, I thought and mentally giggled.

"H-h-he's _gay_?" Cassadee whined. I covered my mouth to keep from uncontrollably laughing.

"It makes sense," Ben shrugged. "Have you seen his hair?" I couldn't control it, I laughed hysterically. "Plus," he smiled and elbowed me. "I don't think I'd trust him in a house with L." I giggled.

"What about poor Ciel?" Hayley hung to one of his arms. Ciel's face contorted, obviously not pleased with her contact.

"He can handle himself!" Ben laughed.

I pouted as the bell rang, and Hayley and I made our way to the gym. I faced a corner while getting changed, so no one would see the mark. I tired to cover it with make up this morning, but it was still visible. I understood why Sebastian always wore gloves. If I were a few years older, it could have passed for a strange tattoo.

The next hour was study hall, again I signed out to Sebastian's room. Today, Mr. Spears didn't have anything to say. The rest of the day went by slowly. I was relieved when the final bell rang. Wednesday and Thursday went the same way. Friday was casual day. I wore all white, it felt nice breaking away from dark colors of the school uniform. Hayley asked if I wanted to hang out. I almost said yes, until I remembered the promise I made Sebastian, so I told her I had plans.

* * *

**Criss**: Hope you liked it! We know, it's short, and a filler, but the next chapter (or two ;) ) will be super Smutty! (It's our attempt at making you forgive us for our absence)

_PLEASSSE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Criss**: Okay guys, so here's the deal: J's family whisked her off to some family thing, do to the holiday, and she's the one that rights all the smut... Yeah, so she's been texting me what to write (she doesn't have internet access). She'll be back in a few days, so until then, this is all I have for you...

* * *

"Seriously? This is what you want? I look ridiculous." I sighed and looked myself over in the slim door mirror of Sebastian's room.

"I want you, Mistress." He was digging through his dresser. "And you did promise me this." He pulled something out, I wasn't able to tell what it was. Sebastian stood in front of me, blocking my view of my reflection and stuck the mystery thing on my head. "_Sublime_..."

"What did you do?" I brought my hand to my head. I felt something soft. "What?" I pushed Sebastian out of the way (well, he _may_ have moved on his own) and I looked at myself again. "Cat ears?"

"Yes," Sebastian stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love cats."

"Do you also love pleather and fishnets?" I looked down at the rest of my, um, outfit. It was made up of a black polyester leather corset-push up-tong set with little red bows placed in selective areas. Fish net thigh high stockings and black and red pumps really topped off the cat costume. It was utterly embarrassing.

"On you." He purred in my ear and I blushed. "Or maybe better off?" Sebastian turned me around and kissed me. "When you promised I could have you...?" He asked when our lips parted.

"Wha-what do you have in mind?" My face got hot and turned bright pink. He smiled and took my hands in each of his. Sebastian lowered my hands to the waist line of his pants. "Are you sure?" I asked, completely embarrassed. "As you know, my experience in this area is _lacking_, to say the least, and from what I understand, that, ah, _place_ is very sensitive to men..."

"Yes, my lady." He gave me a quick kiss. "I shall be fine." He smiled and I unbuttoned his pants. I slid my hands into his boxers and pulled out his shaft, he moaned loudly at the touch. I genitally wrapped my hand around his erection and slowly started rubbing it, up and down. I went a little faster, but I was careful not to hurt him or be too rough. He moaned again and I looked up to see an encouraging look plastered on his face.

* * *

_**Criss**_: Yeah, it's super short, but J's the slut and there'll be more when she's back.

_Please Review, Favorite and Follow!_


	21. Chapter 21

**J**: I'm back! Have some smut!

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

I brought his head to my mouth and gave it a quick lick. He moaned and shook a little. As I ran my tongue over Sebastian's length, I realized how massive he was, and that's why it always hurt. His hand were in my hair. I put as much of it as I could into my mouth and sucked as I slid my hands over what wouldn't fit. I smiled and started to purr. I was a cat after all.

I continued this process with his gasps, moans and '_Mistresses_' as a strange kind of cheer. A growl ripped through his chest and he shuddered "_Lena_~" A warm, salty goo-like liquid shot through my mouth, I gagged and managed to swallow. He tried to pull himself out, this only resulted in him finishing off on my chest.

"My apologizes." Sebastian breathed heavily, a good sign. He grabbed a tissue from his night stand and wiped off my chest.

"It's okay..." I sighed. "So, I didn't hurt you or anything, right?" I gave him an awkward little smile.

"You did wonderfully." He picked me up and laid me on my side on the bed. Sebastian crawled in next to me. "There is one thing I didn't get that from you that I usually do." He ran a hand up and down my back.

"Oh?" I looked down. I don't know why I felt the need to satisfy his every need. I'm going to blame it on the mark. "What is th-"

His deep kiss cut me off. When he pulled away, I looked up into his deep red eyes. "An emotional response. Preferably one caused by me."

I chuckled, "only a demon..."

We kissed again and this one was deeper than the last. Sebastian flipped me over on my back before he sat me up so he could neatly undo the corset like top. I don't know why he was bothering to save it, he could always conjure another one up. He moved to between my legs and removed the tong, but he kept the stockings and the heels on, I noted.

Sebastian put a hand on the inside of each of my thighs, to keep them from snapping shut. He ran his tongue over me and I moaned at once. I arched my back at the unbelievable sensation and my hands gripped the plain sheets on his bed. My hips buckled and he pulled away. I felt empty and I _needed_ him.

He grinned at me from above. "That is the response I was searching for." He pulled himself on to me and fixed himself into me. I grabbed his shoulders as he thrust himself in. He stared deep into my eyes as he did the act, making me only a little uncomfortable. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper. He moaned as I rubbed my heels against his back. Sebastian pumped his hips faster and faster. He growled and his eyes started to glow. I gasped and tighten. I reached my climax and came down before he sent me through another.

It was pure bliss, and then darkness.

* * *

**Criss**: Whoa guys, cliff hanger! :3

_Please Review, Favorite and Follow!_


	22. Chapter 22

**J**: _OMFG_ A real chapter! One of decent length and everything!

_Kuroshitsuji_ belongs to Yana Toboso!

* * *

I woke up in my own bed. My heart was beating fast and I was completely naked under my blankets. Sebastian was sitting on the bed next to me, dressed in normal people clothes. "What happened?" I put my hands on my head, it was spinning, a little.

"You seemed to have fainted. I believe it is called _orgasmic syncope_, when a woman faints after orgasm." He stood up and hand me a cup of tea.

"Thank you." I took a sip. "Is _whatever it is_ dangerous?"

"Hardly. It doesn't happen very often." He smirked, "it's the first time_ I've_ caused one, it's quite an exhilarating experience." His red eyes met mine and he leaned in and kissed me. "Are you okay?" He asked when he pulled away.

"Yes," I nodded. "I think so."

"Good, I've finished preparing your lunch. It is waiting for you in the kitchen." He pulled back more and got off my bed.

"Okay..." I walked past him and into my closet. I threw on a plain white top and some denim cut offs. It's not like I was going anywhere or I had anyone to impress.

I followed Sebastian to the kitchen and ate in silence.

"Where's Ciel?" I asked as he finished cleaning up.

"I believe young master is in room, yet again."

"He's in there a lot. Is he okay?" _What a stupid question_, I chided myself.

"Yes, I believe he has some problems adjusting to the change of times." Sebastian stood across from me, leaning against the counter. It was so strange seeing him in normal, modern clothes. He didn't even bother with the gloves.

"So," I changed the subject. "Have you figured out why there is a reaper at Weston?"

He sighed. "No, not yet. Mr. Spears and I... we aren't on the best of terms. I've considered contacting Grell once to question him about it. He can be a bit much, that is the source of my hesitation."

"I don't know why, but his presence makes me uneasy." I admitted.

"I assure you, my lady, I will not let anything happen to you." Sebastian's eyes glowed as if to support his promise.

"It's your job to protect me. I don't doubt you or think you'll fail." I shrugged, knowing how childish my fears were.

He approached me and took one of my hands. "Are you ready to resume?" He asked starring into my eyes.

It took me a minute to fully understand. "Oh, um, I suppose." I blushed and looked down at my hand in his.

He picked me up and carried me bridal style to his room, again. "You seem to act differently." Sebastian noted aloud as he carried me.

"Excuse me?"

"You're vocabulary lessens, you blush and act modestly." He listed. "Do I make you uncomfortable, my lady?"

"No, just the situation." I added the next part jokingly. "I'm fine with the demon"

"May I remind you, this is a situation you agreed to." He opened his door.

"I know. That doesn't less the awkwardness." I blushed involuntarily.

"It is completely normal, for your body to want this, for you to enjoy it. If that is what bothers you." Sebastian grinned as he laid me on the bed and started to pull off his black and white shirt. "After all, _I am one Hell of a lover_." _((lol, we had to!))_

"_Modest_." I say sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

He went to pull off my shirt after he was fully naked and there was a knock at the door. "Sebastian, this is an order. _Stop_... and get out here." Ciel's voice called from the other side of the door. He sounded awkward, too, I guess the only one comfortable with our arrangement was Sebastian.

Sebastian dressed in record time and grabbed my hand, pulling me from the bed to the door with him. He opened it. "Yes, young master?"

"I am hungry and I've made arrangements for Lena." Ciel blushed the entire time. I really wanted to hug him and say something along the line of _'we haven't had sex yet'_, but I know how Ciel is about physical contact and I think that would worsen the situation.

"Arrangements?" I asked, controlling myself.

"Yes," Ciel sighed. "Grell is in the living room."

* * *

**Criss**: I bet you thought we were going some where, with ending like the last chapter, but no. Nope, the story isn't going anywhere. I kind of like here.  
Oh, and Yay! Grell chapter coming up! _(We love him... like sooooooooo much!)_

_Please review, favorite and follow!_


	23. Chapter 23

**J**: Be warned: tons of Head Canons!

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

"_Mmmm_~ what a glorious shade." Grell held one of my hands in his own. He gingerly held a miniature paint brush freshly dipped in bright red polish. He ran the brush across one of my nails and moved on to the next.

"You really like red." I giggled and blew on the hand he had just finished.

"Red is the color of fiery passion and_ I am flaming_." ((again, it was needed!)) He said flamboyant. I giggled more and he looked at me over his glasses. "I am." He growled.

"I believe you!" I smiled and continued to fan my wet nails.

"Good." Grell twisted the cap back on the polish. "So, dear Lena, how are you enjoying school?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's fine. I met your friend, Mr. Spears."

"Oh, _William_~! Yes, how is he treating you?"

"He's strict, and gives a lot of homework." I wrinkled my nose. "Is he always such a hard ass?"

Grell sang a laugh. "Yes, well most of the time. I guess that's what happens when you're in the management department." He smiled and winked. "We used to be quit close, you know."

"Another _star-crossed-lovers_ thing?"

"More of a wild office party with a large bowl of spiked punched."

"Yeah~" I wiggled my hips, signaling him to go on.

"Oh, yes. Another dear friend of mine from work, Ronald, thought it our party was dreadfully dull, which it was, so he managed to sneak a bottle of vodka in the punch. To make matters even worse -or better, depending on how you look at it-" He winked again. "We kept handing Will glass after glass." He laughed. "God, Ronnie and I had to take care of him the next day. **NONE** of us were in a good mood, all with terrible hangovers. Now I just stick with wine."

"So, did _you_~" I elbowed him and winked.

Grell sighed. "I almost felt bad, taking him in the condition he was in. I was drunk, too, of course, but Will doesn't drink so he was in worse shape then I was. Ronnie was too happy with me, either."

"Is Ron like his-"

"Ronald is William's little brother." He cut me off. "Will was adopted but he's known Ronald his entire life." Grell noticed my embarrassed blush. "They don't look anything alike and gender doesn't really matter in our world, I'm currently leaning towards the feminine side of things, I go through phases. Oh, and don't worry about making that assumption, a lot of people do."

"So, Will's in the management department?"

Grell nodded. "He's in the dispatch management department." His green-gold eyes narrowed on me and he flashed a big sharp grin. "I'm willing to bet dear Bassy has told you all this, though."

I nodded. "I just think it's strange for some one so high up, for some one with an office job, to teach high school math."

"What a clever girl you are, Lena." He added a quick clear top coat to my nails. "Or maybe you're just going off of what our Bassy said again, but you're right. He doesn't have jobs like this too often."

"What's going on? What is he doing now?" My borrows knitted together.

"I'm afraid, darling, I can't tell you that one." He sighed and leaned back. "We aren't allowed to talk about our jobs... And you know far too much as it is."

"Well, should I be worried?" I half smiled.

"William's out of the office, I'd be horrified." Grell smiled, showing his teeth again. "But you, personally, will survive it. You might have your demons to thank for that."

* * *

**Criss**: Yay! Grell!

_Please Review, Favorite and Follow!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Criss**: J said that this was kind of crack-ish... I don't think so, but whatever!  
_(Oh, and Yay! Grell!)_

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso!

* * *

"You have a stunning wardrobe~!" Grell dug through my closet again. The clothes in it haven't changed since the last time he did it. He pulled out a high waisted light colored floral miniskirt. "_Ooo_~ out of _Vogue_." He threw it to me, "put it on."

"With what?" I looked down at my effortless outfit. "It won't go with this top, it's too light and it's far too boring to be cute at all." I pointed to the blue section. "There should be a navy chiffon with a pearl detailed collar over there."

He pulled it out. "Really?" He sneered. "Pastels with navy? Tight with loose? And it's sleeveless..." Grell wrinkled his nose at my selection.

I got up for my bed and walked over to him. I snatched the clothes from the reaper and changed in my bathroom. "The contrast is what makes the outfit." I started as I left the bathroom. "The flowy-ness of the top makes the high waist of the skirt stand out more. The pearls at the collar mesh with the pastels of the skirt and pull it together." I did a little spin for effect. "I know, it's not red, but I think it works." I smiled at him.

"I guess it fits your shape. The high waist of the skirt makes it look like you have curves, the looseness of the chiffon doesn't give away your flat chest and the skirt makes your legs look longer." He shrugged. "I guess it works." Grell said cynically.

"I have long legs!" I steamed. "I have a 36 inch inseam! I can't find pants that fit me! And as for my chest, I have plenty of time to grow! I'm skinny and I don't need curves!" Grell laughed at my sensitivity. "I know I'm being childish, but you're babysitting, so I think that gives me a right to act as childish as I want!" I continued my rant. "I'm self conscious, but our '_Bassy_' seems to find me quite attractive the way I am!" My eyes got huge as I realized I'd crossed the line.

"**Please**! He's only with you because you were a desperate virgin!" Grell shook with anger.

"Well, I'm not anymore and he still hangs around!" I yelled and Grell stormed out of the room. "Where are you going?" I called after him and chased him into the hallway.

When I finally caught up to him, he was in my kitchen, drinking more grape juice. "This would be better if it was alcoholic." He sighed.

"Grell, I'm sorry, I went too far." I apologized and grabbed one of his hands in both of mine.

He looked down at me. "I played off of your insecurities. It's only fair that you did the same back." He smiled warmly down at me. "I'm a little impressed at how quick you were to respond, and how fast you were able to see my weakness. I was only able to see yours due to my supernatural abilities." He admitted.

I hugged him and was surprised when he hugged back. "I'm sorry."

"Next time don't go so far." He held our embrace.

"Okay~" I leaned into him. I found it strange how much I liked, and trusted, Grell, considering how long I've known him. Reapers and Demons, I have a problem.

* * *

**J**: We wrote it to give... _depth_ (_?_) to their relationship! I think it's crack!

**Criss**: Next chapter, SMUT!

_Please Favorite, Follow and Review!_  
**WE LOVE FEED BACK!**


	25. Chapter 25

**J**: Hey, guys! Sorry for the lack of activity, here's the promised smut!

_Kuroshituji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

"I believe your Demons have returned." Grell sighed and got off the chair he was perched on. "Goodbye, Lena, _darling_~!"

"Goodbye, Grell!" I smiled and waved as he walked out the door. Within a few seconds, Ciel and Sebastian walked in the same door.

Ciel went straight to his room. He seemed so sad all the time. I don't think I've ever seen him smile and all he did was lock himself up. If he really wanted to adjust to the time, he would try harder, right? We could order history books and documentaries online for him, or we could go in to town and people watch or something. It made me sad just thinking about it.

Sebastian walked into the living room and glanced at the television before turning his attention to me. "I trust that Grell treated you well."

"Yes," I nodded. "I had a great time."

"Hmm..." His red eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure if I approve of your relationship with him."

I laughed, "I thought you wouldn't get in the way of my happiness?" I teased.

"I thought your body belonged to me, so I choose what you do with it, within reason." He teased backed. Sebastian reached down for my hand. "The day is almost over, and Sunday is the last day I can be with until next week."

I stood up. "_Okay_~" He kissed my neck and lead me to his room.

Once his door was shut, Sebastian started undressing both of us. He pulled off my skirt and blouse before he took off his own clothes. He pushed me lightly against the door and kissed me deeply. We continued to kiss, only pulling apart when I needed to breathe. I let my mouth open and his tongue curled around my and danced across my mouth. One of his hands was on the door near my head, the other was on my back, arching me toward him. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh. I ran a hand up his arm and he pulled it away. Before I could question him, his fingers curled inside under my panties and genitally poke inside me. I drew a sharp breath against his lips and I could feel them start to pull up into a smile. He continued to slide his fingers in me and twist them around, causing me wiggle my hips and occasionally moan.

Sebastian pulled away and picked me up. He carried me to his bed. He set me at the edge, I sat there and watched him prop pillows up against the wall at the head of the bed. Sebastian sat leaning on the mound of pillows behind him. "_Lena_~" He called when he was situated. It was strange hearing him say my name, I liked it.

I crawled up to him and he pulled off my panties before I straddled him. Sebastian placed each of my hands on his shoulders. He looked into my eyes as he placed his own hands on my hips and lead me to him. I tried my to keep my eyes on his, I know how much he likes it, but once he reached a certain dept, I couldn't help but cringe and close my eyes as my head lowered. My eyes were still closed, but I could feel him lower me farther on to him before slowly pulling away and repeating the same action. I felt his lips trail kisses, starting at my jaw bone and ending with a slight bite at the base of my neck. His moan was a signal that he had reached his entire dept. Sebastian start to lift and lower me faster and faster. I could feel his hips rock under me. I moaned and moved my own hips in reaction.

"_Sebastian_~" I breathed. He brought his lips from my neck to look into my eyes again, his were swirling purple. He smiled warmly and brought one hand to my chin, lifting it up to an angle where I could kiss him properly. I could feel him push me faster, even with only one hand. I moaned again and could feel myself tighten, I knew I was on the brink of my climax. A shudder ripped through Sebastian under me. We reached our peaks together. I gasped and whimpered and he moaned and growled.

His pace slowed after we came until he pulled out. I yawned and he laid me against his chest. Sebastian was still leaning on the pillows. I curled up on top of him and fell asleep.

* * *

**Criss**: Yay! The next bit o' smut will be in two chapter, I think! :3

_Remember to Favorite, Follow and leave us a Review!  
^^Are you guys sick of this? I bet you are... I'm kind of sick of writing this, but, I guess, we're keeping it_


	26. Chapter 26

**J**: Yes, two chapters in one day!

_Kuroshitsuji_ belongs to Yana Toboso!

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the same position I fell asleep in. I looked up to see Sebastian starring down at me. I blushed and sat up more. "What time is it?" I yawned.

"8 am, Lena." His cool voice answered. He used my name.

I nodded and started to crawl off him awkwardly. Sebastian got up and help me to the floor. I was about to leave when I remembered I was naked. Ciel was probably in his room, but with my luck, he would be right outside the door. I threw on the shirt and skirt I'd discarded last night and went to my own room. I was glad I decided to dress myself, Ciel opened his bedroom door and stepped out just as I was reaching for my own door handle. We starred at each other for an awkward moment before we both blushed and continued doing whatever we were doing.

After I had showered, I put my long, curly hair into a low side braid. It was Sunday, so I, once again, didn't feel the need to impress anyone. I threw on a dark _Death Cab for Cutie_ tee and another pair of short, faded cut offs.

I was feeling lazy and Sebastian hadn't made anything for me to eat, so I threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and ate it in the living room. Ciel was there by the time I wandered in.

"This is really what women wear now?" He wrinkled his nose and sized me down.

"Some, we're not all the same." I shrugged and stuffed my mouth with popcorn. "Plus, who do I have to impress?"

"It's not like you're alone." Ciel flipped through the news channels.

"I thought Demons didn't care about human things such as appearances."

"I wasn't always a Demon." His voice was distant and a little sad, but he kept his eyes on the screen.

I looked down at my bowl. Obviously I wanted him to continue, but I didn't want to push him or make him sad. "I know..." I sad quietly.

"I don't suppose Sebastian told you everything." Ciel glanced over at me quickly before returning his eyes to the shot of a man in a suit behind a desk.

"No, he didn't tell me much." I ate more popcorn, chewing it gave me time to think. "He said he made a Faustian contract with you when you were human. He said it was a long time ago, too, but that's it."

"I won't bother you with my story." He turned the TV off and got up from the couch.

"You can tell me if you want to." Again, I tried not to let my nosiness get the best of me. "You can tell me again thing."

"I believe your Demon is waiting for you in your bedroom." He started down the hallway to his room. "Try to keep it down."

I sighed and carried my bowl into the kitchen. "Why do I even bother getting dressed?" I wondered out loud as I made my way to my room.

* * *

**Criss**: It's kinda short, but it's like our last "Grell Chapter", we want to set Ciel and Lena up for a relationship... Smut soon!

_Favorite, Follow, Review!_  
_Seriously, soo bored with ^^this._


	27. Chapter 27

**Criss**: Yay! Smut!

Remember, _Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

Sebastian was at my door, waiting for me as Ciel had said. "Forgive me, I didn't make breakfast preparations."

I shrugged. "We have popcorn."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and I flung mine around his neck. I expected a move from him. When he didn't make one, I looked up at him and cocked my head to the side and gave him a small smile.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he ran his free hand up my thighs. He used his current placement to lift me up and fix my legs around his waist. I was pressed between him and a wall. I slid a hand down to his chest and Sebastian leaned down just enough to kiss me. His hand went from my thigh to my face. My back arched as the kiss deepened and his tongue rubbed against mine and flicked teasingly. His arm wrapped tighter around my waist, pulling me closer.

Sebastian pulled away, letting me catch my breath, and looked down at me."There's a bed right there." I blushed and looked down, how embarrassing.

"If that is what you wish." He chuckled and carried me to previously mentioned bed.

He stood at the foot end of the bed and I was on my knees at the edge of it. We helped each other undress and I took the braid out of my hair. Sebastian laid me on my back on the bed. He took both of my hands in his and held them above his head. He positioned himself above and guided his erection into me.

I cried at his sudden entrance. "This is not your first time, Lena. In fact, it is far from it. You should not be in so much pain." He grinned darkly as I cried out. Sebastian growled and his grip tightened.

"Bastard." I spit and cringed as he slowly moved deeper. I cried out and he started pulling out and thrusting back in. After a few moments, it started feeling better and the pain reduced. "Is this about the emotional response's?" My mind didn't have a filter.

Sebastian smirked. "Indeed, I'm feeling a bit selfish."

I drew a sharp breath as he started going faster. I couldn't believe how polar the experienced was.

I could feel myself tighten and I knew I was on the brink of my climax. Sebastian could feel it, too. He pulled out and flipped our positions; I was on my knees and elbows and he was on his knees behind me. Again, he held my hands with one hand, the other was on my hips, leading me onto him. He didn't bother going slow. Sebastian growled and moaned as he pushed himself fastly into me. I cried his name as I orgasmed.

I could feel a warmth spread from the pit of my stomach when he started to shake. Sebastian went at an inhuman pace, I didn't think I could keep up with him and I feared I was going to faint again.

His arms gave out, after he came, causing him to fall on me. Sebastian lightly propped himself up and spun me over before laying back on top of my. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my head was in the crock of his neck. I breathed heavily under him.

* * *

**Criss**: More coming soon!

_Please Favorite, Follow and Review!_

* * *

scenegurl20, We **TOTALLY **want to do more with Ciel and Lena (and make her a little bit more Lizzy-Like)! We're trying to figure out _how_ to do, given our current placement in the story... There's a ton more we want to include... but we've kinda already wrote the ending!


	28. Chapter 28

**Criss**: Woah... it's been some time since we updated...

**Since our last post we have:**  
Read the last chapter of Kuro (Yay! Ravenclaw beat Griffindor!)  
Celebrated Christmas! (I got J a body pillow of Zero from Vampire Knight... ;) She bought me Ouran... I guess the theme was Vic Mignogna)  
Recevied our first piece of hate mail! (The best part is, it wasn't even about our story or anything, just the OC!)  
Celebrated New Years!

**J**: Thanks for sticking with us! It means sooo much and you guys are amazing!

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's, but this chapter is purely OC...

* * *

"Lena, listen to me." Aunt Grace's voice was shaky and tears formed in her green eyes. "Go hide in the cupboard under the sink and be very quiet. Don't come out until I come for you okay? No matter what, promise me?"

"I-I promise." I cried.

"Good girl, now go hide."

I nodded and ran off to my hiding spot. The cupboard was small, but I wasn't necessarily big. I crawled in and pulled my knees to my chin before I closed the door.

There was a gun shot. "Henry!" My mother cried my father's name. There were three more shots. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. My eyes burned from the tears. There was a loud clang, it sounded like breaking porcelain. Foot steps grew louder and I could hear them getting closer to the cupboard. My heart pounded in my ears and I held my breath. I hoped it was Aunt Grace, coming to tell me it was okay. There was a muffled voice on the other side of the thin cupboard door and the footsteps grew quieter, moving away.

I sat in the dark with high knees for what seemed like hours. Everything was quiet but I was too scared to get out. I didn't know what would have been worse, coming out to the 'robbers' or coming out to find my parents.

I sobbed and the cupboard door started to open. A sliver of light shone through. "Lena?"

"Oh, Grace!" I cried and hugged her as I came out.

"Lena, I'm so glad you're okay." She hugged me tightly. When she pulled away, her face was streaked with mascara.

"What happened?"

"I've called the police, they should be here soon." Aunt Grace held my hand and didn't answer my question.

"Are mom and da-" She shook her and her shoulders shook as she started to sob again. "What about uncle Charles?"

"No, no, honey, it's just you and me." She choked the last word.

I sat down on the kitchen tiles. The tiles that my parents' murderers walked on. "The people that did this?" I looked up at her. "Are-are they gone?"

"Yes, Lena, they're gone."

Rage boiled inside me. "I'm going to sit outside." I stood up. "I need some fresh air." I chose a path that would keep me from looking at my freshly broken family and ran out the door.

* * *

**J**: More back story!  
We have more, I swear!

Please Review, Favorite and Follow, if you haven't already!


	29. Chapter 29

**J**: Mother of God, two updates in a week!?

_Kuroshitsuji_ belongs to Yana Toboso!

* * *

I woke up alone. _Why did I always sleep after? Probably my unnatural lack of stamina,_ I reasoned mentally.

I crawled out of bed and found my discarded clothes folded neatly in a pile by my bed. _Always a gentleman._ There was a low ache between my legs, _bastard_. I dressed myself quickly and made my way to the kitchen.

Ciel sat perched on a stool around the island in the middle of the kitchen and Sebastian was pulling something out of the oven. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat next to Ciel. "So what's going on?" I untwisted the bottle top.

Ciel just looked at me and blushed, he had heard... again. I really need thicker walls.

"I've prepared cupcakes, Lena." Sebastian started popping them out of the tin and frosting them. He didn't even wait for them to cool. "They should be ready shortly."

"So, you're preparing cupcakes. If they are not 'ready,' they are not prepared." Ciel said cynically.

"There's no need to be cruel." I sighed and took another drink. Sebastian handed me the cupcake he had just finished frosting. "Thank you." I took a bite and the demons watched me eat. "Mmm... red velvet, my favorite." I pointed to my cupcake, "I think this is my favorite color, I love this dark red color." I looked up to see Sebastian's dark red eyes staring into mine. I blushed and continued to eat.

"So, Ciel," I said when I finished my cupcake. "Would you like to go into town this afternoon?"

"What would I gain from that?" He answered flatly.

I shrugged. "You could see what the modern world is like, in real life, not a screen. You might have fun. Do you really need reasons?"

"I agree, young master, it could prove to be an educational trip." Sebastian was over the sink, washing the dishes he dirtied from the cupcakes.

"Fine, we can leave in an hour." He crossed his arms, stood up and walked to his room.

"Good." I wandered to my own room to get ready.

* * *

**J:** Sorry about the length! We're a little bit busy with finals next week!

**Criss**: Okay guys, project time! We'd like to include the other Reapers (Ya' know, Ronald, Undertaker, maybe even like Eric and Allan?) in the next couple chapters... do you have any suggestions? I mean, like Ron could sell lawnmowers at Sears or something?  
Oh and I totally forgot to mention something in the bit of the being of the last chapter (the-Since-our-last-post-thing), there is going to be a Kuro live action movie! J saw it on Tumblr, but I didn't believe it until I saw it on Yana's blog and IT'S REAL!

Review, Suggest, Favorite, Follow, Have a WONDERFUL Weekend!


	30. Chapter 30

**J**: Beware of Headcannons!

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

"So~" I sighed in the back seat. It was the first time Ciel agreed to go out, so I had Sebastian drive a little farther to some place a little bigger. Car ride was long and awkwardly sighlent.

"Yes?" Ciel breathed flatly. This trip he decided he wanted to sit in front.

"You knew some of my distant relitives, right?" I tired to have a conversation.

He didn't reply.

"What were they like?" I pried.

Ciel sighed again. "Edward, who would be your grandfather to nth degree, was rather troublesome. He was overly protective of his little sister... their relationship was a strange one. He claimed when she was around, she was all he could see. None the less, he was brave and selfless, although foolish."

"Yeah?" I asked for more.

"His mother, the marchioness, was strict and had an extreme amount of physical talent. She won the heart of her husband, the lead knight Marquis Midford, during a fencing tournament.

"As for Elizabeth," He sighed again. "She was my fiancee an agreement arranged between our parents. She was childish but smarter than I ever realized. Lizzy was rather bent on making me happy. Many, if not all, were unsuccessful. She was brave and smart. You resemble her. A lot, actually. You are quite like her."

"Did you love her?"

"Wha-what?" Ciel looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"The way you talked about her, it's hard to tell. _'An agreement arranged by our parents' _makes it sound like you wanted nothing to do with it, but all the stuff you said after that... was different."

"I did love Lizzy... it wasn't an actual love, like the kind you cry at on the television. It was more like..." He took a moment to think. "She was the personification of my past, the happy part. Also, she went through a great deal inorder to help me in some way or an other. She wore low shoes and acted childish to make me seem older and more mature. She tried to make me happy and would do anything to make me smile. She protected me, as well." He smiled, a rare thing. "She's the reason I stayed in England as long as I did. To see how she turned out."

"Oh..."

"After I 'died' she was depressed for awhile. I could hardly stand seeing her like that. She wore all black, like she was the one who became a demon. She didn't smile for years. Eventually, she was purposed to by the son of a knight who ranked just under her father. Lizzy married him, had three children, she even named the eldest after me, and there were times when she seemed genuinely happy. Her eyes, however, never shined the same again. I _left_ the day of her funeral." Ciel looked down. If demons could cry _(which, they might be able to. I haven't asked)_, he would have.

* * *

**Criss**: How'd we do? I kind of ship LizzyxCiel... I hope you don't mind!

_Please Favorite, Follow, Review and leave suggestions on how to introduce more the reapers!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Criss**: Hope you like it!

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's!

* * *

By the time we had gotten to the mall, it was time for the human to eat. Ciel sneered at the food court while Sebastian ordered me a salad.

"What's wrong?" I poked Ciel lightly.

"Everyone is so indecent." He wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms.

"What?" I laughed. "I mean, I understand the guy wearing the pajama pants and the stained Iron Man tee shirt, but everyone?"

"In my time, going to shops was considered of more of an event. Everything is so informal."

I shrugged. "The times have changed."

"I'm well aware of that, but..." He looked over to a group of girls, a few tables away. "Look at them. They are out, in public, and they're dressed, shamelessly, like women of the night." He looked away, blushing. "They're showing too much leg. It's improper."

"Their shorts are a bit short..." I shook the thought from my mind. Judging other girls wasn't the point. "Women have a lot more rights, now. They can show leg without being prostitutes. It's been that way since the 1920's."

"You sound like a history book." Ciel said flatly.

"I just want you to be properly educated." I said as Sebastian came back with my tray. Most of the time I tired to treat him normally or equally, but sometimes I had to flex my mistress powers. I thanked him and he slid the salad to me.

"Chicken pecan salad, without the chicken." Sebastian repeated my order.

After I demolished my meal, I took Ciel around the mail. Naturally I took him to the bigger shops. The ones with big name brands and high price tags (the ones I didn't really care for) were first He was less than pleased with a majority of the products. Everything was 'cheap' or 'poorly manufactured.' Next, we went to the smaller boutiques, a personal favorite. Ciel didn't judge them quiet as hard. The clothes sold there weren't mass produced and they were reasonably priced. We picked up some 'normal,' 'modern' clothes for Ciel, mainly different types of button down shirts, he couldn't stand tee shirts. I grabbed a skirt here and there, too.

After we hit the main clothing stores, we went to one of the book stores the mall had, you can only read _Romeo and Juliet _so many times. I was contemplating buying '_The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe' _when Ciel spoke from behind.

"He's here, too?" He sneered.

"He's been appearing quiet frequently. I can't say I like it." Sebastian spoke.

"Who?" I turned and saw Grell a few isles away looking through romance novels. I also noticed the occasional woman stop to gawk at him before blushing and turning away. "Oh, Grell!" I smiled and the red reaper looked up from his shelf and spotted us.

He smiled a jagged grin and made his way over to us. "Hello, darling~." He greeted me. "Bassy, brat." Grell glance over at my demons before refocusing on me.

"So, what are you doing here?" It wasn't really any of my business but it seemed like a conventional thing to say.

He shrugged a crimson shoulder. "I have some friends that work here. I'm wasting time until they get done. What about you?"

"I'm trying to educate Ciel on the modern world."

He wrinkled his nose. "I hope your lesson is over."

"Why?"

Grell grabbed my book and threw it on the shelf. "You're coming with me." His smile was huge and he reached for my arm.

Sebastian slapped Grell's hand away with inhuman speed. "I would prefer it if you kept your hands off of my lady." He said coldly.

Sebastian protectively moved closer to me. "Hmmm~ the jealous type, Bassy? I guess that makes sense after what happened to your last meal." Grell sneered.

Sebastian was now standing in front of me, with his arms out, acting like a shield. "Lena is not a meal to me and I suggest you refrain from mentioning such things."

"Sebastian, please, people are starting to stare..." I knew he was just doing his job, but it seemed like a bit much. "Let's just go with him, _if you're there, _I'll be okay."

Sebastian turned to face me. "Are you certain?"

I shrugged. "It's just Grell, don't make it such a big deal." I turned and started to follow Grell.

_"'Just Grell'," _Ciel muttered. "If she knew about the _Campania _or the Jack the Ripper case, she would see things differently."

"So, where are we going?" I asked as we left the book store.

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends."

* * *

**J**: Next chapter we're going to introduce more characters! I think we're going to have Undertaker work at HotTopic (as suggested by Angel Protectress!) but we aren't quite sure what to do with the others... (Have you guys seen the musicals? Do you want, like, Eric or Allan?)

_Please Please PLEASE Favorite Follow and Review!_


	32. Chapter 32

**J**: In this chapter Lena meets the Undertaker!  
(I would like to apologize to any Undertaker fans... we had a REALLY hard time writing him... so sorry if we offend you with our horrid portrayal of him!)

_Kuro belongs to our goddess, Yana Toboso_

* * *

"_HotTopic_?" I asked as we stood in front of the black store. "You have a friend who works here?"

"Yes, he's a little odd, so this seemed like a good fit." Grell was leaning on one of my shoulders with an elbow. Sebastian was right behind me, no doubt ready to rip out Grell's throat. We followed Grell into the store.

"Undertaker?" Ciel voice was laced with surprise.

"Gu~fu~fu~ _((okay, we weren't sure how do his laugh, but in chapter 24 of the manga, that's how he laughs)) _hello, little Earl~" The guy behind the counter, 'Undertaker', greeted Ciel. He had long, light gray hair with bangs that hid his eyes. He also wore a long, black coat, it seemed like a bit much for this time of year. "You've changed a bit since I saw you last, gu~fu~"

"What are you doing here?"

"Now, Earl, you know my price~"

"Undertaker," Grell impatiently interrupted . "We have to go get the others."

"Gu~fu" The strange man laughed, making his way across the counter, to help a customer. "There is no need to get hasty, Stucliff. I'll be done in a moment." Undertaker gave the customer a black bag and a set of keys to a coworker. For what appeared to be the first time, Undertaker noticed me. "Well who is this?" The strange man looked me over.

"Now, Undertaker, you know my price." Ciel recited Undertaker's earlier answer.

"Gufu~ Earl~"

"Undertaker, we're running late. Let's go get Ron so Will won't give us overtime." Grell twisted his crimson hair in his fingers, looking for split ends. "Besides, the food court is on the other end of the mall." He sighed, exasperated.

"Fu~fu, yes, Slutcliff." Undertaker walked to us around the counter.

"Good, let's go." Grell turned and lead us out of the dark store. I followed close behind.

"So, butler," I heard the Undertaker's voice from behind. "Is this one your new master?"

"Don't answer, Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

"Now, now, Earl, there's no need to be such a bully." Undertaker laughed. "I see now, yes, little Earl, your face gave it all away." He laughed again.

_This man was odd, but I assumed he was a reaper, too, so it would be wise to be careful around him_. I deduced mentally.

"So," I cleared my throat and looked up at Grell. "You said 'Ron'? Is he William's brother, the one you told me about before?"

"Yes," Grell smiled his jagged smile. "Watch yourself around him, darling, he's a bit of a lady's man." He winked a green-gold eye.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." I said, suddenly conscious of Sebastian, who was walking close behind me. _Two demons, two reapers and a human_, God we sounded like the start of a bad joke. "Where does he work? You mentioned the food court, we were there earlier."

"I thought I sensed something." Sebastian spoke quietly.

"He works at the _Cinnabon_. Since he's rather _normal _looking," Grell shot Undertaker a quick look. "He can work at a normal place. He loves the attention of being right behind the counter and his hours are limited, so he's happy with it."

"Do you have a job?"

He wrinkled his nose. "No," Grell grinned again. "But that's okay."

"Why not?" I hoped I wasn't crossing a line. Even if I did, I had a pair of demons, so I'd be okay, right?

"Will is in charge of our little _'gang'_, and he doesn't trust that I can behave myself," _a fair assumption_. "So, I don't have to work." He eyed me over. "With the exception of part time babysitter."

"Why do any of you have to work? Like, _mortal jobs_, I mean."

"Well-"

"Sutcliff, mind your mouth." Undertaker interrupted him. I understood that this meant Grell couldn't tell me more. "But, fufu~ who are you?" He directed his attention to me.

"My name is Lena, Lena Midford." I smiled at him.

"And you are the butler's master?" I noticed he had a large scar running across his face, disappearing under his long, white bangs.

"I, um, yes I am." I stopped thinking of Sebastian as a butler a long time ago. No one has _'butlers' _any more, any way.

"What an interesting taste you have, mister butler."

Sebastian didn't react to Undertaker's comment. I noticed both he and Ciel had been quiet for a majority of the trip.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ciel. The point of the trip was to educate him, after all. It seemed silly asking Sebastian if he was okay. Ciel had pointed out a few times that he wasn't always a demon, and he appeared to be more emotional than Sebastian.

"Fine, some what uncomfortable, but fine." Ciel crossed his arms around his chest.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" I gave him a faint smile.

"I doubt it." He looked away.

* * *

**Criss**: Thank you, _**narutosoulfox**__,_ for the suggestion! I think it works and Ronald's going to be introduced in the next chapter... We're totally going to butcher his accent...

_Please Review, Follow and Favorite!_


	33. Chapter 33

**J**: Sorry we didn't update on time! We were trying to figure out how to write Ron... We ended up cutting most of it out because it was poop...

_Kuroshitsuji_ is Yana Toboso's, although I kinda wished I owned some (or all) of her characters...

* * *

By the time we had trekked the entire mall to get to the food court Ciel's mood had gotten progressively worse, Undertaker seemed even creepier than at first, Grell made a quick detour to Victoria's Secret for some red lingerie he saw in the window, and Sebastian stayed quiet. _Sebastian seemed quieter around Ciel,_ I noted. There seemed to be some sort of tension between them.

When we approached the Cinnabon, a large line was in front of it. A majority of the line's population was female. We didn't get in the protruding line, however. I (well, our entire group) followed Grell to the counter of the little shop.

"Knox," Grell leaned on the counter, ignoring the glares of the people behind him. "Are you done?" His tone was flat, he sounded bored.

"Yeah, jus' gimme a minute." Ronald turned around from behind the counter. He handed a box of cinnamon rolls to a blushing girl. "There ya' go." He smiled and winked at her.

"Th-thank you." She turned and ran her box to a group of girls a few feet away.

Ron ignored her and hung up his apron and threw his gloves away. He didn't notice the demons and I until he was out of the little store and following Grell back through the mall. "Ah, Sutcliff..." He ran a hand through his two toned hair. "What's, uh, with th' demons?" He grinned quickly.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Good to see you again, Mr. Knox."

"Ah, yeah, you too.." He looked over at Sebastian and gave him a little awkward smile. "Who's that?" Ronald had noticed me.

"That's my dear friend Lena. The demons are with her." Grell said from the front of the pack.

"Shou'd we report th' demons? Er, does Will know they're here?"

Grell sighed. "Yes, William knows. He works at the school they go to."

"There hasn't been a report filed..."

"There doesn't to be one. Lena seems to have them under control." Grell winked at me and smiled that jagged smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. _I, a teenage mortal girl, had a couple demons under control._

"Indeed, no one is threatened by our presence unless they are threatening Lena." Sebastian smiled coldly. "A report of any kind is truly unnecessary."

"So a little girl can manage demons?" Ronald chuckled. "Ya must have a few tricks up your selves."

I shrugged and smiled. "I have my ways." I reached my hand toward him. "I'm Lena, it's nice to meet you."

Ron smiled and shook my protruding hand. "'Nice to meet you, I'm Ronald Knox, reaper dispatch division and Cinnabon employee of the month."

Sebastian moved closer to me as we continued through the mall. "I'm aware you initiated it, but I would appreciate it if you refrained from any form of physical contact with them." He said in a low voice.

"Say please." I teased with a grin.

He didn't look amused. "Please." He dryly followed my order.

"Okay." This smile was sweeter.

I followed the reapers around the mall for a little while longer. Ciel for the most part stayed quiet. We parted ways in the parking lot and went home.

I got the front seat on the way back and we (much to Ciel's disapproval) listened to All Time Low blare through the speakers on our trip.

"So, did you learn anything?"

"Only that quality has gone hill since I left." Ciel crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"Anything else?"

"You're a horrible judge of character." He shook his gray-blue head. "Honestly, we spent the entire afternoon with _reaper_."

I shrugged. "I live with two demons. Everyone is different so why should I care what they are? If they treat me with kindness they can be who or whatever they'd like."

I noticed his eyes widen a bit and my smile grew. I was glad I was able to a reaction out of him.

* * *

**Criss**: Hope you liked it! I think the reapers are rad and I want more of them...but... yeah...  
It's been a few chapters since our last smut scene... should we put another one in soon?

_Make sure to follow, favorite, and review... if you want to... that'd be nice... we'll love you forever and a day... _


	34. Chapter 34

**J**: ASDFGHJKL; We didn't update last week! This chapter's kinda long, so that makes up for the absence, right?

_Kuro_ is all Yana's!

* * *

I was almost sad to be home. Almost.

Here it's boring, quiet and above all else, lonely. Granted, I don't live alone, but I was the only human in the house and the demons, for the most part, kept to themselves. I've tried to talk to them, but Ciel is a closed book and Sebastian is rather unrelatable, to say the least.

I could have a conversation with Ciel when he actually came out of his room. I would like to talk to him. I want him to be happy. He's so distant and I feel like if I say the wrong thing or ask the wrong question, he'll snap. I don't think I want to know what that'd be like.

Sebastian, however is a different story. I know barely anything about him and he knows everything about me. I'm not sure how to _deal _with him. I mean, he's a demon and from my understanding he always has been, and that doesn't bother me or anything, I'm just don't know how to approach him or what could spark a conversation. I've tried before, but he just used some lame _'servant' _excuse, but lately our relationship has changed. I'm not his _'Lady_,' or _'Mistress' _any more; I am Lena. Naturally, I approve of this change.

There are somethings I'm curious about, so I suppose I could bring them up... How would I go about asking him, though? I am the Master, so he really isn't in a position to judge me and my awkwardness, right?

Whatever, I'm thinking too much.

I flopped on the couch and turned on a show that didn't require much thought or attention, I wouldn't be able to offer either.

A few commercials later Ciel wandered in and stared blankly at the tv. "What are you watching?" He asked dryly.

"I don't know. You can change it if you want." I curled around a pillow. "The remote's right there."

He picked it up and flipped through the channels. He picked something and set the remote back down.

"So, tomorrow's Monday." I stated dumbly, trying to make conversation.

"It is."

"That means we have school."

"It does."

I sighed, getting no where. "So..."

"What is it, Lena?"

"I don't know... I'm bored..." Crawled on the couch closer to Ciel.

Ciel lazily looked at me. His eyes (_er, eye_) were flat and judging. "Do you expect me to entertain you?"

I sat up. "Yes." I smiled.

"Why?" He wrinkled his nose. "You are my host, shouldn't you be entertaining me?"

"You are my guest." I smiled dumbly.

"I don't understand your reasoning."

"Well, you're my guest, yet I know almost nothing about you." I shrugged. "That seems odd, doesn't it?"

"How much do you know about Sebastian?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I know I have a contract with him." _I'm aware of my ignorance._

"I also have a contract with him. Mine is his primary contract, therefore he follows my orders first."

I shrugged again. "It's not like I order him to do much anyway."

"If I ordered him to kill you, he would have to follow my order, regardless of your contract." Ciel smiled rather sadistically.

"Would you order Sebastian to kill me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

I racked my brain reasons. "I like to think I treat you normally, I actually care about and for you..." I smiled, realizing a point. "Not to mention I'm a tie to your past." I giggled a little bit. "When we first met, you thought I looked like your old fiancee."

Ciel blushed a little before fastly looking away. I won.

"Why would you? Why would you want me dead?" I used my head voice to sound as innocent and harmless as possible.

"Honestly, I don't think I would. That was merely an example to show how I out ranked you."

"You really don't need examples or proof, I know you come first." I smiled. We stared at the tv again. "How does your contract work?" I asked after a while. "If that's not too personal."

"I already know the details of your contract, it's only fair that you know mine." He sighed. "As you know, my parents were murdered and I summoned Sebastian to get revenge on those who did it. When it was time for Sebastian to '_collect his payment'_, if you will, there was a complication which resulted in me losing my memory and Sebastian was not able to consume my soul. Afterward, we had a conflict with another boy who had five demons at his disposal, one of which turned me into a demon. Before I was turned, I ordered Sebastian to eat my soul, an order he failed to fulfill, so he has to serve me for eternity."

I was mesmerized by his story. "H-how do you _'turn' _into a demon?"

He shrugged. "It's my understanding that another demon must die in order for another to be born. Something about soul transferring. I believe that they can just be born, not originally human, also." Ciel looked me over. "You're genuinely curious about this?"

I giggled. "Shouldn't I be? I mean, I'm living with two and I have a contract with one, so it makes sense right?"

"I suppose. I guess I'm surprised Sebastian hadn't answered your questions."

A slight blush landed on my cheeks. "I, uh, haven't exactly asked him about any of this."

Ciel gave me a questioning look.

"Well I wasn't really curious about this until I met you. Not to mention, I think you are easier to talk to than he is."

Ciel smiled, I assume he was proud to be better than his butler at something. "I suppose, I used to be be human and you haven't seen me naked."

I laughed at how easily he said that. "Oh, and would that change my opinion of you?"

The size of Ciel's smile was unbelievable. "You'd be surprised."

I giggled and shook my head. "Moron." I got up and skipped to my room.

* * *

**Criss**: Yay! I like... _expanding_... on their relationship :3  
Soooo~ I think we're getting close to the end :( I mean, there are a few things we have to, um, _resolve_ before we can finish it, but the end is neigh...  
((OH! And how about a smut chapter next? It's been a while since we've writen one and yeah!))

_Thank all sooo much for reading! Please Favorite, Follow and Review! 3 3 3_


	35. Chapter 35

_J_: okay guys, there are, like, two chapters left!

kuro is Yana's

* * *

It was Monday. Like any other person in the existence of the world, I loathe Mondays with a passion.

Last night Sebastian and I discussed the reapers and their reason for being here. At first I wasn't too worried, but having four Gods of Death in one area at the same time does seem a little suspicious. He wasn't able to get any information, being a demon the ultimate enemy of reapers. Need less to say, Sebastian was on high alert.

The day seemed rather normal, I woke up, showered, ate breakfast, put on my uniform and sat in the silent ride to the school. My first few hours went the same as normal, too. Ciel seemed more distant and on edge than normal, but I figured it was because he had spent the previous day in a highly populated area, with reapers no less.

The normalcy was gone by fifth hour. Instead of the extraordinarily hard to follow lecture we usually got, Mr. Spears handed out a five problem review sheet. Ben and I managed to finish it in the first couple of minutes, so we talked quietly in our corner. He talked about how he's had a crush on Hayley for a while but has been too scared to ask her out and,_ from what I understand_, Cassadee (_Hayley's twin_) had confessed her attraction for Ben on several occasions, but the feeling wasn't mutual. Ben didn't want to come between them.

I listened and tried to give advice (just talk to her, you two are friends, so you'll be okay, right?). I had no experience in relationships and had no idea what to say but it seemed fitting and I wanted to help.

I thought it was kind of amazing that Ben would come to me with this much. We've only know each other for a couple of weeks, yet he trusted me enough to tell me all this. _Maybe he's just a trusting person, and it's not like I would tell any one._

The bell was just about to ring when there was a knock on the wooden door. A girl sitting next to it ran up and opened it. Ciel and Sebastian were on the other side. Mr. Spears left his desk to talk to them and I gathered my things.

"I'm afraid Lena has an appointment, so I'll be taking her out of class." I heard Sebastian's cool voice and I waved Ben goodbye.

I could feel the eyes on me as I walked to the door. Mr. Spears was glaring at me under his glasses. "Sorry," I gave a little smile. "I guess I forgot it." I handed him the review sheet.

"Thank you." He accepted my work and pushed his glasses up with two fingers. "Have a nice day." His voice stayed cold and level, I couldn't believe he was friends with someone as wild as Grell.

Sebastian lead Ciel and I out of the room. "So where are we going?" I asked once the room was out of earshot (although, I'm not sure if a God of Death's hearing is better than a human's, but he probably knew we were lying).

"Back home, unless there is somewhere else you would like to go?" Sebastian's pace slowed so I was walking beside him.

"Sebastian, let's hurry." Ciel's voice was sharp. "I can already smell gas."

"What?" I stopped walking, waiting for an explanation.

Sebastian grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards a door. "I'll answer any questions you may have once you are safe."

"Safe from what? What gas? What's happening?"

"Lena, just keep walking." Ciel barked.

A million thoughts ran through my mind and a streak of red caught my vision. I whipped my hand to see what it was, but seeing nothing, I dismissed it as my imagination.

I could smell gas by the time we were in the parking lot. A large ripping sound tour through the air and Sebastian pushed Ciel and I back as we turned around. A dark cloud of smoke surrounded the school and at the base of the cloud was a bright orange flame.

_That's why my demons came to get me._

_That's why the reapers were all here._

_The school was on fire._


	36. Chapter 36

**Criss**: Last one! **Sobs in the corner**

Kuro is Yana's!

* * *

We stood there and watched it burn. Sebastian had his arms wrapped around me, I knew it was to keep me from running back into the flaming school. I cried and dropped to my knees. "Lena..." Ciel's cold voice called from Sebastian's side. I wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort me or chide me. I assume the later.

"_You_-" I sobbed for the ash covered pavement. "_**You could have saved them**_!" I yelled at my standing demons.

"What good would that do?" A familiar voice came from behind. "You'd just be prolonging the inevitable. Excuse my callousness, but I don't see the sadness in death. It is everyone's destiny to eventually die, since it is our destiny, there is no need for sadness." Grell got to his knees and hugged me. "You will see that death is the only truth in our Hell of a world." He whispered in my ear.

I cried and hugged him. "They were so young... think of all the thinks they could have accomplished... of all the things they can never experiance or feel or witness..." I cried into his shoulder.

"Think of all the sadness and pain they've been spared, or of all the wonderful memories they'll have without corruption..." He ran his hand down my hair and his voice continued calmly. "If the were to have any real impact on this world, they either made it by now or they would have been spared that is the job of the reaper."

"Every life has a purpose!" I pulled away and yelled at him through the tears. "Who are you to decide who has value!"

"We are Grim Reapers, Gods of Death. We were born to do this. We've seen more pain then you will ever have to endure. It is our job to evaluate the lives of humans and collect their souls, stoicly." Mr. Spears stepped out of the flames, holding a gardening shear with a long handle. "I understand your pain, it is one we witness every day."

I stayed where I was and gritted my teeth. The tears stung my eyes and I don't think I've ever cried that much.

Sirens sounded and grew louder. "Mistress," It was the first time Sebastian had spoke. "I suggest that we take our leave." I nodded and he picked me up and took me home.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Criss****:** Yeah... it's a little short, but we hope you liked it!

_Thanks for reading!_


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_(Yana owns Kuro)_

* * *

Invisible fire burned my body. I felt it on the inside first, then it worked it's way out. I opened my eyes. I was still on the cracked pavement. It looked clearer then I remembered. My head stopped spinning and I was able to sit up.

"How are you feeling, Lena?" Sebastian was on his knees in front of me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So this is it?"

"Yes." His cool voice was warmer than normal.

Something clicked in my memory, I pulled away and looked over at his limp body.

_A Demon can only be created when another Demon dies his final death._

I ran over and fell to my knees next to him. _Oh, Ciel_. Tears ran down my face, _so demons can cry_. I wiped a hair from his cold face. "Why was it him? Why couldn't you find another?" I asked Sebastian without taking my eyes away from Ciel.

"It was his orders. My young master wasn't happy with his current status." He approached me slowly. I could feel his eyes burn on me. "He's not completely gone, however."

"What?" I cried and stood to face him.

"When you turned into a Demon, his soul went inside of you." He placed a hand at my upper stomach. "I don't doubt you can hear him, if you listen."

I closed my eyes and focused on the place Sebastian had his hand on. _Ciel_? I called mentally.

_Yes, Lena, I am here, and I will be, as long as you live._

_Oh, Ciel!_ I cried mentally. _Why did you do this?_

_I don't need to justify my reasons._ I was about to protest when he continued. _It's as Sebastian said, I did not like being what I was, it was never my intent to become a Demon._

_Are you happy? Is this really what you wanted? You'll never be able to see your parents again, or go to heaven._

_Heaven has been out of my reach since I contacted Sebastian, as it is out of your reach. I planned on having my soul consumed by a Demon, and I'm glad it's you and not Sebastian, that bastard. I am happy, Lena. _His voice lifted at the end, Ciel did sound happy.

_I'm so glad. _I smiled through my tears._ All I wanted was for you to be happy._

_Lena, you were right, you are a tie to my past. I love you, Lena. You remind me of what I was, thank you._

"I love you, too, Ciel." I smiled and cried and was happy regardless of the situation.

I opened my eyes. Sebastian was still in front of me, his red eyes stared down. "I'm afraid it's time to go."

"But what about-" I looked over to see a small pile of dust in place of Ciel's body. My eyes started to burn, I could tell I was about to cry again. Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He held me and we kissed deeply. I laid my head on his chest. "Where do we go now?" I sighed.

"Anywhere you'd like." I looked up into his eyes and kissed him again.

"You still look the same. Are you still Sebastian?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, even though the master I served in this form, by this name is gone, this is the body and name you are familiar with. This is the way I stayed for you."

I smiled into his chest. _For me._

Now that I was like him, I felt like I could connect with him more.

"I'm actually rather excited to see how you'll turn out." I looked at my demon, silently questioning him. "For example, Demons have..." Sebastian searched for words. "spirit animals, if you will. An animal that we have a sort of bond with, it's rather strange and hard to put to words." He smiled down at me. "I would find it exceedingly wonderful if you happened to be a cat of some sort."

I giggled a bit. "What is _your _animal?" I played.

"A crow." He answered proudly, he knew how beautiful I thought they were. "Ciel was a dog." He wrinkled his nose, Sebastian didn't care for them, but it suited Ciel.

"Hmmm..." I rested my head on his chest again.

"Now that you're immortal," Sebastian smiled darkly. "I don't have to go so easy on you."

I giggled again. "You were going easy on me? You've almost killed me, if you recall."

"Indeed, _almost_." He kissed me deeply. "And what a shame that would have been."

I sighed. "What if I can't do this?"

"You will have to, I will teach you everything. You do not need to worry."

"Back _then_, I couldn't even eat meat without crying. How am I going to kill people?" I worried.

"Then I will do everything for you." He held me close. So many fears about this change filled my mind. "You don't need to worry, Lena. You will change, but never as dramatically as you fear. You will gain new memories, but you will never forget the ones you had from your life. I will always serve you, I will never lie to you, and I will protect you."

"_Sebastian_~"

"Above all, my lady, I will always stay by your side."


End file.
